Flowers for your grave
by carapuce27
Summary: Alors que Beckett peine à se remettre des cachoteries de Castle, il va tout tenter pour se faire pardonner. Découvrez leur histoire...
1. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! _

_je cherche toujours une bonne âme pour être Bêta si quelqu'un est tenté :-)_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_Seule dans son appartement, Kate Beckett fixait la rue passante en contre bas sans pour autant s'y intéresser. Son regard était à l'image de tout son être : vide._

_Il en était la cause._

_Encore et toujours lui._

_Rick Castle, le seul à pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de sa pauvre âme….._

_Il avait menti, il l'avait trahie et elle était désormais seule au monde, seule avec son chagrin. Des coups répétés se firent entendre brusquement la tirant de sa contemplation passive. Dans une extrême lenteur Kate finit par se décider à ouvrir tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son appartement. Un ouragan semblait y être passé la colère et le chagrin lui avait fait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Une étagère était renversée, la table en verre était brisée mais peu importe, elle ne laisserait pas rentrer l'inconnu qui tentait de détruire sa porte. Elle le chasserait simplement avant de retourner périr lentement près de sa fenêtre. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées lugubres, elle ne pensa pas à observer le pallier à travers le judas et ouvrit la porte sombre distraitement._

« Je pensais avoir à défoncer la porte »

_Quelques mots._

_Il n'aura fallu que quelques mots pour la ramener à la vie. Sentant le vent tourner, Rick Castle se précipita à l'intérieur et fixa longuement le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux horrifiés._

« Sortez d'ici Castle. Immédiatement.

- Non, j'ai déjà trop attendu visiblement

- Sortez Castle ! »

_Les traits crispés de sa partenaire et la colère qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage lui glacèrent le sang. Quel fou il était d'avoir espéré._

« J'ai cru que trouver enfin son meurtrier vous soulagerait.

- Me soulager de quoi Castle ? De vos mensonges ? De votre trahison ?

- Kate…

- Vous m'avez menti délibérément pendant des mois. Vous saviez, vous saviez tout et qu'avez-vous fait à part jouer avec moi Castle ?

- Je voulais vous protéger.

- Vous m'avez fait croire que vous seriez là, à mes côtés quand ça serait le moment et je vous ai cru. Je m'en suis remise à vous et vous avez tout détruit ! »

_Des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Ivre de colère, elle saisit l'écrivain par le bras et le repoussa violemment vers la porte._

« Vous avez tout détruit Castle, pas la peine de venir contempler les dégâts. Allez-vous-en ! Tout de suite ! »

_A peine ébranlé par son geste, Castle était en revanche bouleversé par ses propos. Il avait toujours su que le jour où son secret serait révélé les mensonges auraient d'énormes répercutions sur sa partenaire mais jamais il n'avait envisagé une chose pareille._

« Je n'en vais Kate mais je ne laisserai pas tomber, on a tous les deux des choses à régler.

- Vous ne me reverrez pas Castle »

_Sans un mot il s'éclipsa donc, réfléchissant déjà à sa prochaine approche._

_La porte claqua derrière l'écrivain et Kate se laissa glisser sur le bâtant en bois, épuisée par cet échange. Elle frappa le mur de rage et laissa les larmes inonder son visage marqué. Elle était perdue, accablée de douleur. De longues heures passèrent avant que la jeune femme ne se relève. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin d'oublier et seul un endroit au monde lui semblait désormais adapté._

(…..)

_L'endroit était magnifique et calme ce qui permettait enfin à la jeune femme de souffler. Debout devant le marbre sombre, la détective fixait les lettres d'or sur la tombe de sa mère._

_Rest in peace_

_Enfin sa mère pouvait respecter l'adage. Il lui aura fallu des années pour mettre la main sur son assassin, des années et surtout Castle. Bien malgré elle, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à lui et, même si la colère n'avait pas disparu, il lui manquait._

« Je peux approcher ? »

_Kate se sentit défaillir, était ce vraiment possible ? Elle ne répondit pas, trop surprise alors il avança lentement et déposa un bouquet pour sa mère. Beckett observa la scène sans un mot, tiraillée entre la douleur et l'émotion. Castle reprit sa place derrière elle et inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole._

« Je ne voulais qu'une chose Kate : vous protéger. Et j'étais prêt à tout pour ça. Ce n'est peut-être pas une excuse à vos yeux mais je n'ai jamais voulu que ça ce passe ainsi. »

_Incapable de maitriser les émotions qui l'envahissaient, la jeune femme préféra écouter sans rien dire. Il poursuivit donc._

« Je vous ai menti, vous m'avez menti et nous souffrons tous les deux. Il est temps de faire le point Kate. »

_Vous m'avez menti… mais comment savait-il ? Elle se retourna vivement, choquée par sa dernière phrase._

« Comment ?

- La vraie question est : pourquoi ? »

_Le jeu été risqué, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout en essayant de profiter au maximum de l'accalmie qui lui était offerte._

« Il aurait suffi de me le dire Kate, j'aurai pu comprendre que vous ne m'aimiez pas.

- Vous ne comprenez rien… »

_En assénant ces quelques mots, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur le bouquet de fleurs pour fuir autant que possible son regard clair. Il semblait si calme et si désireux d'apaiser les choses… Kate souffla longuement et décida de déposer les armes. Les mots s'échappèrent sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler._

« Avez-vous un instant réfléchi aux conséquences Castle ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer comme tous les autres ! Tous ceux que j'ai aimés sont morts Rick. Cette affaire m'a pris ma mère, a pris le capitaine et ça aurait pu être votre tour ! »

_Elle se tut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de maitriser le flot d'émotion qui l'envahissait. Au-delà de la douleur et du sentiment de trahison, c'est surtout la peur qui s'était emparé d'elle._

« Vous êtes mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami. Vous m'avez changé Castle. Croyez vous réellement que j'aurai pu un jour m'en remettre ? J'ai déjà eu tellement de mal à refaire surface après ma mère… je n'aurai pas eu la force cette foi.

- Je voulais vous garder en vie Kate.

- Je n'aurai plus jamais été capable de vivre… »

_Les larmes inondaient désormais son visage et Castle s'approcha doucement. Il hésita longuement avant de poser une main sur son épaule._

« Kate… »

_Il appela doucement, murmurant son nom contre son oreille avant de l'entourer de ses bras puissants. Dévastée, Beckett se laissa tomber contre son torse et appuya l'arrière de sa tête sur une épaule. L'écrivain la serrait le plus possible, bouleversé par ses révélations à cœur ouvert. Le mensonge n'était donc pas la seule cause de sa violente réaction et enfin les choses s'éclairaient._

« Kate il faut qu'on se parle, qu'on remette les choses à plat maintenant. »

_Pas intéressée le moins du monde par sa remarque, la jeune femme se retourne timidement vers lui et s'agrippa à sa chemise avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Les larmes chaudes coulèrent sur sa peau et Rick finit par se résigner : il allait devoir être patient. Castle entraina donc sa muse à quelques pas de là et s'appuya contre un arbre sans la lâcher, savourant malgré tout cette étreinte inattendue._

(….)

« Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? »

_Rick releva la tête, surpris par le calme soudain de sa partenaire. Elle se défit lentement de ses bras et leva vers lui des yeux hésitants._

« Pourquoi la blonde, le chasseur de tête et l'indifférence ?

- Pour les même raisons qui vous ont poussées à ravager votre appartement. »

_Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement durant de longues secondes avant que Kate ne cède il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour elle, pour eux… c'était son tour._

« Je n'étais pas prête, j'ai eu peur que vous partiez, peur d'être seule à nouveau.

- Je vous ai attendu.

- Comment aurai je pu en être sûre ? «

_Il ne répondit pas elle ne pouvait pas. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, leur laissant le temps de faire le point sur toutes ces révélations. Leurs convictions, leur chagrin, leur colère, tout apparaissait sous un nouveau jour à présent. Soudainement prise de panique, Kate laissa rouler une dernière larme sur sa joue avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son partenaire._

« J'ai besoin de me reconstruire Rick, d'apprendre à vivre sans cette affaire. J'ai encore besoin de temps. »

_Il la contempla un long moment, fasciné par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Castle se sentait plus léger désormais et ne cachait pas sa surprise. Hésitant, il préféra partager ses interrogations avec la jeune femme._

« Êtes-vous entrain de me demander d'attendre Kate Beckett ? De vous attendre ? »

_Kate baissa les yeux avant de hocher faiblement la tête. Elle frémit tout à coup en sentant la main de son écrivain saisir la sienne._

« Je ne veux plus de ça Kate, de ce jeu où l'on ignore chacun les sentiments de l'autre. »

_Blessée, la jeune femme amorça un recul rapidement stoppé par Castle._

« Hey j'ai pas fini !... je sais qu'il faudra encore du temps, que l'on s'est blessé mais je veux du changement. Je ne demande pas une relation dès maintenant seulement… j'aimerai plus que ce que l'on a aujourd'hui.

- Castle… si on se lance maintenant je n'y arriverai pas… ça ne marchera pas et … je veux vraiment que ça marche. »

_Ému, il la prit contre lui, caressant lentement ses longs cheveux. Malgré son appréhension, Kate se détendit aussitôt et osa enfin enrouler ses bras autour de lui._

« Un rendez-vous. Je veux un rendez vous comme je te l'ai proposé il y a 4ans. Un rendez-vous comme des gens tout à fait normaux qui apprennent à se connaitre. »

_Kate releva la tête vers son partenaire et fixa longuement ses yeux doux, pesant le pour et le contre._

« Accepte. »

_Elle sourit en remarquant le tutoiement et lui murmura un « c'est d'accord » avant de replonger dans ses bras. Kate était un peu perdue mais entourée de la chaleur de Castle, tout lui paraissait désormais plus lumineux. Mise en confiance, elle se décida à lui faire un dernier aveu._

«Le premier livre que j'ai lu, le premier de tes romans, c'est elle qui me l'a acheté.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Le premier d'une longue série. »

_Castle réprima un sourire avant de demander._

« Lequel c'était?

- Flowers for your grave. »

_Il s'éloigna un peu afin de croiser le regard de sa muse._

« Je crois qu'on appelle ça le destin. » lui répondit-il dans un sourire

_D'un geste, ils se tournèrent alors vers le bouquet de fleurs déposé sur le marbre et se serrèrent un peu plus fort, comme rassurés par ce coup du sort._


	2. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser quelques mots et un autre tout particulier pour ciliega et le temps qu'elle veut bien m'accorder !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Je te l'avais promis pourtant. »

_En apercevant sa muse à l'entrée de Central Park, le visage de Rick Castle s'était illuminé. Les quelques minutes de retard de la jeune femme l'avaient rendu fou et il n'avait cessé d'imaginer les pires scenarii. De son côté Beckett était partagée entre la joie de le revoir et l'appréhension qui grandissait minute après minute._

_Les deux ne s'étaient pas revus depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint au cimetière, Castle avait été bien trop occupé avec le départ de sa fille pour l'université. Ils s'étaient donc laissé quelques jours, un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées et réaliser l'évolution de leur relation. _

_Face à face, Castle détailla un long moment sa partenaire, lisant dans ses yeux la foule de questions qui occupait son esprit. Doucement il tendit la main vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Beckett frémit en sentant ses lèvres délicates sur sa peau et lui accorda un sourire gêné._

« J'ai affreusement faim ! »

_Le ton léger employé par l'écrivain détendit aussitôt la jeune femme : il avait décidé de prendre son temps et, une fois de plus, il avait su la comprendre. Rassurée, Kate s'autorisa enfin à sourire vraiment._

«Me laisserais tu t'offrir un hot dog ?

- A cette heure ci ?

- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour le meilleur hotdog de Central Park ! »

_La jeune femme esquissa un sourire avant de lui répondre._

« Comment refuser une proposition pareille ?»

_Ils s'observèrent longuement avant de s'avancer sur les longs chemins de Central Park. Beckett marchait tranquillement aux côtés de son écrivain, redécouvrant le parc au fil des allées. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle réalisait toutes les années qu'elle avait perdues. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'observer les couleurs, les lumières, les gens…_

_En allant jusqu'à Turtle pond, Castle lui décrivit le monde tel qu'il le voyait. Il inventa l'histoire des gens qu'ils croisaient au détour des allées, décryptant le moindre de leur geste, détaillant leurs expressions. Leur balade était comme une enquête où Rick reconstruisant la vie des promeneurs tout en élaborant de temps en temps une ou deux théories complètement folles. Elle ne dit presque rien mais savoura l'instant présent. Il était merveilleux et, aujourd'hui, ça lui sautait enfin aux yeux._

_En arrivant près de l'étang, il se retourna avec un immense sourire pour lui désigner le fameux vendeur._

« Installe toi je reviens ! »

_Il partit comme un enfant courant après le camion du marchand de glace et elle alla s'installer au bord de l'eau pour observer les tortues un peu plus loin. Il ne mit que quelques minutes avant de réapparaitre tout près d'elle._

_Elle le remercia et croqua à pleine dent dans le pain chaud. Castle la scruta avec intérêt, guettant du coin de l'œil la moindre de ses réactions. Étonnée par la saveur de cette première bouchée, Kate ne laissa pour autant rien paraitre : au-delà des limites de Central Park, c'était sans doute le meilleur hotdog de New York._

« Alors ? »

_Demanda t-il impatient. La jeune femme jubilait de le voir si curieux et décida de s'amuser un peu._

« C'est pas mal. »

_Son visage se décomposa un instant mais l'écrivain reprit vite constance._

« Tu me fais marcher, tu l'adores.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi. »

_Il haussa les épaules, convaincu qu'il avait raison avant de croquer avec appétit dans son hot dog. La jeune femme afficha un mince sourire et se rapprocha discrètement de son partenaire. Elle était calme et détendue désormais, presque rassurée par la présence de Castle._

« Elle ne te manque pas trop ?

- Si, terriblement. Elle appelle tous les soirs mais c'est différent.

- Tu vas aller la voir ?

- Non, pas avant qu'elle me le propose en tout cas. J'essaie de la laisser vivre sa vie au mieux mais c'est difficile.

- Elle te le proposera vite, vous êtes tellement complices… Il faut juste qu'elle prenne ses marques.

- Sans doute. »

_Kate prit doucement la main de son partenaire et le bouscula légèrement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'abandonnèrent un moment dans les yeux l'un de l'autre._

« Est ce qu'on reprend notre balade ?

- Laisse-moi finir mon sandwich !

- Je savais bien que tu l'adorerais»

_Ils finirent par repartir dans les allées après que Castle ait vaguement tenté de communiquer avec les tortues. Ils traversèrent tout le parc, passant du golf au zoo de Central Park sans vraiment faire attention au monde qui les entourait. Ils discutèrent de leur dernière affaire, de Jim Beckett… le monde extérieur semblait avoir disparu il n'y avait plus qu'eux._

_La journée ayant déjà bien avancé, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le réservoir Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis. Rick avait toujours aimé ces débuts de soirée où les couleurs se voulaient changeantes et le soleil se reflétait dans les façades vitrées des buildings._

_Kate admira longuement la vue qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux et se laissa aller à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Il ne réagit pas pour ne pas risquer de la brusquer mais savoura l'instant. Beckett soupira de bonheur et ferma les yeux, surprise par ce moment si calme. _

_L'espace d'une après midi, la jeune femme avait réussi à laisser ses peurs de côté grâce à l'attitude exemplaire de son partenaire. Il lui avait promis de l'espace et du temps et, pour son plus grand bonheur, s'y était parfaitement tenu. Tellement qu'elle s'était surprise à rechercher son contact et sa présence._

« Tu es bien pensive.

- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'essaie simplement de profiter Castle.

- J'aurai aimé que tu ne cesses jamais de profiter. »

_La jeune femme se plaça face à lui, étonnée par cet aveu._

« Tu n'y es absolument pour rien Rick. Tu n'as fait qu'essayer de rendre ma vie plus belle depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

-Peut être que maintenant tu me laisseras faire plus qu'essayer.» _répondit-il dans un mince sourire._

_Elle ne releva pas mais lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'étendue d'eau. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, ils repartirent sur les chemins de gravier. Une fois de retour dans les rues agitées de New York, Castle s'immobilisa._

« Il semblerait qu'on ait finalement réussi à écumer chaque allée du parc.

-Est-ce que tu vas en profiter pour t'éclipser ?

- Ça dépend, est ce que tu m'invites à diner ? »

_Il la détailla longuement en se fixant tour à tour sur son sourire et ses yeux._

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi joyeuse. »

_Un peu gênée, la jeune femme baissa la tête._

« Castle, on en a déjà parlé.

- Je t'ai fait souffrir bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé.

- Tu t'es senti trahi et je comprends la réaction que tu as eu Castle. C'est fini tout ça désormais, j'aimerai juste oublier ces mauvais moments. Tu es venu me chercher, tu nous as donné une nouvelle chance malgré tout et c'est la seule chose qui compte désormais. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps…_»_

_Elle se retourna vivement pour cacher son émotion aux yeux de son écrivain._

« C'est quand même bon de te voir sourire.

- Cesse de t'en vouloir ! Ces quelques jours de tension ne représentent pas grand chose par rapport à ces quatre dernières années.

- C'est vrai que c'était de la rigolade par rapport à ces quatre ans !

- Espèce de crétin.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'adores.

- Crétin prétentieux. »

_Après avoir asséné ces quelques mots en riant, elle s'avança dans les rues d'un pas décidé. Il la rattrapa rapidement et lui tendit un bras qu'elle saisit avec assurance._

« Ou va-t-on maintenant ?

- Je n'en sais rien, tu as envie de quelque chose ?

- Tu étais sensée t'occuper de tout ! Je ne prendrais donc aucune décision. »

_Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, complices. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Castle ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer une solution quand le téléphone de Beckett se mit à sonner._

« C'est Esposito.

- Vas-y

- Castle… je suis désolée.

- Ne t'en fais, je trouvais bien quelque chose pour que tu te rattrapes. »

_Kate lui offrit un sourire timide avant de décrocher à regret._

« Beckett ...»

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite autant que le début. Merci à tous ceux qui laissent un petit mot en passant, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise !

Encore merci à ma bêta :)

bonne lecture et à très bientôt

* * *

_Assis sur un muret Castle regardait vaguement une fontaine un peu plus loin, attendant tant bien que mal sa muse. Kate arriva dans son dos et s'approche doucement avant de glisser ses mains sur ses épaules pour venir les nouer un peu plus bas sur son torse. Il soupira longuement puis ferma les yeux avant de s'appuyer légèrement sur la jeune femme._

« Tu ne t'es même pas retourné.

- Je savais que c'était toi.

- ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle fane cinglée.

- J'ai reconnu tes pas. »

_Il avait relevé les yeux vers elle et affichait un sourire satisfait. Son air enfantin et son bonheur affiché réchauffèrent le cœur de Beckett et elle se mit à jouer avec le col de sa chemise du bout des doigts._

Il se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de se placer juste en face d'elle. Ses mains entourèrent les coudes de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher au plus près de lui. Kate posa ses avants bras sur son torse et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'écrivain, respirant son parfum délicat pendant qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front.

« Tu t'es changée ?

- C'est important ?

- Je te trouve juste belle.

_Beckett était d'une extrême bonne humeur en cette fin d'après midi, elle décida donc de s'amuser un peu avec son partenaire._

« Juste belle ?

- Je vois clair dans votre jeu Détective. »

_Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire avant que Rick ne l'entraîne vers un taxi._

« Où va-t-on cette fois ?

- Je ne dirai pas un mot. »

_Sans prévenir, elle lui attrapa l'oreille et l'attira vers elle._

« Vraiment ?

- Apple ! Apple !

- Où va-t-on ? dit elle en fanfaronnant.

- Je ne cèderai pas… aie ! »

_La jeune femme marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de le lâcher._

« Vas pour cette fois. »

_Rick frotta énergiquement son oreille rougie en bougonnant avant de rejoindre Beckett à l'intérieur du taxi._

« Dire que je fais ça pour te faire plaisir, c'est quand même un comble. »

_Un mince sourire étira les lèvres fines de sa partenaire. Elle était simplement rassurée de constater que leur complicité était toujours bien présente et que la gêne des débuts s'était dissipée. Kate était bien consciente que le malaise ne venait que d'elle et de sa peur maladive de s'engager dans une relation avec Castle mais, aujourd'hui, elle était simplement heureuse de ces petits gestes doux, de ces rendez vous secrets et de l'habilité de son partenaire à la rassurer. Pour toute réponse, elle le bouscula un peu et lui offrit son regard le plus tendre avant de se concentrer sur la route._

(…)

« Arrêtez-vous s'il vous plait

- Ici ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

- Ici même. »

_Castle paya la course et observa longuement sa partenaire qui scrutait les alentours à la recherche du moindre indice._

« Maintenant ferme les yeux.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas du tout. »

_Elle l'observa d'un air soupçonneux avant de soupirer longuement._

« Tu as tenté de m'arracher l'oreille, tu peux bien fermer les yeux non ? »

_Résignée et surtout très curieuse, Kate ferma les yeux et le laissa prendre sa main pour la guider._

_Ils traversèrent quelques rues à une allure lente, savourant l'un et l'autre le contact de leurs mains enlacées. Les sons changeaient, s'intensifièrent et une petite musique commença à se faire entendre. En se concentrant, Beckett finit par distinguer des rires, des cris d'excitation. Un odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air et lui donna instantanément faim._

_Complètement absorbée par ce nouvel environnement, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'arrêt de son partenaire et il dut passer un bras autour de son ventre pour l'arrêter._

« On y est tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

_La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et les ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit. Ils étaient dans un quartier un peu reculé de New York où une fête foraine s'était installée. Les couleurs de ce début de soirée la charmèrent immédiatement. Le ciel rosit par le coucher du soleil, les lumières des attractions et des marchants ambulants, les étals de bonbons et de guimauve au loin, les reflets d'une lumière ocre sur les façades… la scène semblait magique. Elle avait souvent sillonné les rues de New York mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un instant pareil puisse exister dans un tel endroit._

_Elle se retourna rapidement vers Castle qui l'observait toujours attentivement, ravi de son effet._

« Comment fais tu pour trouver ces moments…

- Ces moments ?

- J'ai vu tous ces endroits des dizaines de fois mais chaque fois que l'on sort tous les deux… je ne sais pas ils ont quelque chose en plus. Une lumière, des couleurs…

- On appelle ça le coucher du soleil. »

_Elle le fusilla du regard avant de retourner à sa contemplation._

« Peut-être que tu commences simplement à voir le monde avec les mêmes yeux que moi, un peu moins gris. »

_La remarque la bouleversa sans pour autant qu'elle puisse vraiment l'expliquer. Au fond il avait raison, depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé le meurtrier de sa mère, depuis qu'ils avaient joué cartes sur table sa vie avait changé. Même s'il ne s'agissait pour l'instant que d'un début timide, c'est toute l'existence de la jeune femme qui avait été modifiée. Il chuchota quelques mots pour la sortir de ses réflexions._

« Hey… »

_Beckett baissa la tête comme prise en faute._

« Kate tout va bien ?

- Je déteste quand tu as raison »

_La remarque lui arracha un sourire et le rassura aussitôt._

« Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

(…)

_Après avoir fait tout le tour de la fête foraine pour se décider sur les meilleurs manèges et stand de sucreries, Rick finit par s'attarder devant un stand de tir._

« Ça ferait clicher de gagner une peluche pour toi ? »

_Malgré l'irrésistible envie de sourire, Kate resta le plus impassible possible pour répondre._

« Je vise mieux que toi.

- Et ?

- Si tu espérais m'impressionner ça parait compromis.

- Et si j'essayais d'être romantique ?

- Tu peux essayer. »

_Ils s'affrontèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Castle n'attrape un billet dans sa poche arrière. Il se pencha pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille avant de gagner le stand._

« Je vous connais Kate Beckett, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de céder à ces clichés. »

_La jeune femme lui lança un regard en coin et sourit légèrement; ces batailles silencieuses et ce flirt à peine déguisé lui avaient affreusement manqué._

_Elle le rejoint alors qu'il arme sa carabine et vise les premiers ballons._

« Tu veux que je t'aide Castle ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas complètement charmée par cet endroit et par la situation.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être meilleure à ce jeu là. Tu veux que je t'offre un ourson ?

- Ne peux-tu pas te taire et me laisser être un homme ? »

_Il lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur sa cible, en un éclair il avait détruit le premier ballon. Kate l'observait désormais en silence : son air concentré, sa mèche rebelle qui lui tombait sur les yeux et sa chemise entrouverte. Elle le trouva beau, tellement qu'elle ne porta aucune attention à ce qui se passait sur le mur d'en face. Elle fut surprise de le voir se retourner si vite avec un sourire triomphant._

« 5 sur 5, admets que je suis bon ! »

_Beckett ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas besoin de son approbation._

« Tu n'as plus qu'à faire ton choix ! »

_Elle détacha à regret les yeux de son écrivain et observa les dizaines de peluches suspendues au plafond. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle aperçut un énorme chien blanc qui ressemblait étrangement à Royal. Suivant son regard, Castle la désigna aussitôt au forain avant de la placer dans les bras de Kate._

« Je le savais.

-Tu ne t'es pas arrêté ici par hasard… »

_Elle avait prononcé ces mots dans un murmure, profondément touchée par cette petite attention. La jeune femme s'approcha au plus près de son partenaire pour repartir, serrant fortement -mais aussi discrètement que possible- la peluche contre elle. Ils marchaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules se frôlaient sans cesse. Castle hésita longuement avant de céder à la tentation de s'approcher encore plus près. Il glissa lentement son bras derrière elle et posa sa main dans le creux du dos de sa muse, attendant sa réaction avec appréhension._

_A sa grande surprise, elle ne dit rien. Mieux encore, elle se cala contre lui et adopta son allure. Ils déambulèrent ainsi dans les allées pendant de longues minutes, trop heureux de ce contact improvisé._

(…)

« Tu sais ce que je crois ?

- Que les aliens et les fantômes existent ? »

_Castle resta un instant interdit, stupéfait par la réponse de sa muse._

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête dans l'immédiat.

- Oh ! Alors… que ce clown est un agent secret ?

- Sérieusement c'est ce que tu penses de moi ? »

_Kate regretta aussitôt ses paroles et l'observa d'un air désolé._

« Le seul agent secret ici, c'est le vendeur de ticket. N'importe quel bleu pourrait le voir. »

_Rassurée par son expression faussement hautaine, Beckett appuya son front contre l'épaule de l'écrivain et soupira longuement._

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Qu'on ne devrait pas se limiter à un par semaine.

- On n'a jamais décidé ça ?

- Officiellement non, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'on fait. »

_La jeune femme réfléchit un instant avant de constater qu'il avait raison. Leurs rendez vous s'étaient toujours espacés de plusieurs jours._

« Ça correspond à peu près à nos enquêtes.

- Les gens normaux ont une vie après leur journée de travail Kate. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en priverait. »

_Beckett ne répondit pas immédiatement, perdue dans ses pensées. Rick entoura doucement ses épaules et embrassa son front tendrement._

« Hey je ne…

- Tu trouves qu'on traine ?

- Kate…

- Réponds-moi, tu trouves qu'on perd encore du temps ?

- Non. »

_Devant son air peu convaincu, Castle se sentit obligé de la réconforter d'avantage. Il se plaça face à elle et lui prit la main._

« On s'est promis de ne plus rien sa cacher. Si je n'étais pas pleinement heureux de cette situation je te l'aurai dit… et j'espère que tu aurais fait la même chose. Je trouve que ce qu'on a est parfait, on en a besoin tous les deux Kate. »

_Un sourire timide éclaira le visage de la jeune femme._

« Je sais que tu aimes ces moments autant que moi, je trouve juste dommage qu'on les limite au lieu d'en profiter. Ça n'est absolument pas pour te brusquer, bien au contraire.

- Je sais Rick. C'est juste que parfois… parfois j'ai du mal à croire que tu m'aies attenu si longtemps et surtout que tu sois prêt à le faire encore.

- Always. »

_Rassurée, Kate se laissa tomber contre le torse de son partenaire qui l'entoura de ses bras. Enlacés, ils patientèrent devant le manège qui leur faisait face, prêts à profiter enfin de leur soirée._

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 5

_C'est complètement surexcitée par la promo de l'épisode final que je vous poste ce chapitre.  
_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira cette fois aussi  
_

_Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review c'est toujours génial d'en recevoir, à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alerte ou en favoris et enfin à ma Bêta pour ses conseils avisés ;-)  
_

_A très bientôt  
_

* * *

_Lorsque Castle arriva au commissariat, son premier réflexe fut de chercher du regard sa muse. Depuis le début de leurs rendez vous plus ou moins improvisés, il leur était devenu difficile de se passer l'un de l'autre. Malgré tout, ils parvenaient sans mal à rester discrets au 12__ème__ et n'avaient éveillé aucun soupçon. Sans un bruit, il se plaça derrière une Beckett totalement absorbée par son tableau blanc._

« Du nouveau ? »

_Elle sursauta et se retourna d'un bond._

« Castle ! »

_Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il lui tendit un café sans un mot. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et partit s'installer derrière son bureau, avalant au passage une longue gorgée du liquide brun. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme et répondit le plus simplement du monde._

« Les garçons n'ont rien trouvé de suspect sur notre victime?

- Non.

- Le petit ami ?

- Il est prévenu.»

_Il réfléchit un moment, retournant son esprit à la recherche d'une nouvelle théorie mais rien ne vint. Kate s'était déjà replongée dans son dossier, désespérée par cette enquête qui n'avançait pas. Sentant le regard insistant de son partenaire, elle finit par relever les yeux vers lui._

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma fille rentre ce soir.

- Elle ne devait pas arriver demain ?

- Si. »

_Beckett reporta immédiatement son attention sur son dossier, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils abordaient souvent – et aussi discrètement que possible - leurs sorties hors du travail mais pour la première fois elle se sentait incapable de masquer ses émotions._

-J'en déduis qu'il n'y a plus de rendez vous ce soir ?»

_Elle avait répondu dans un murmure, tant pour passer inaperçue au près de ses collègues que pour cacher sa déception du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

« Si, seulement ça sera plus court que prévu.

-Je vois. »

_Alors qu'elle se levait pour s'éclipser, Castle se retourna pour la rattraper et renversa le gobelet au vol._

« Génial. »

_Elle roula des yeux, déjà agacée par cette journée, avant de partir faire son rapport à Gates._

(…)

_Sur le chemin du retour, Castle ne dit pas un mot. Il semblait complètement absorbé par ses pensées depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré le petit ami de la victime et cela commençait à sérieusement inquiéter Beckett._

« Castle ?

- Mmm.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et observa la route quelques instants._

« Tu ne voudrais pas t'arrêter deux minutes ? »

_La jeune femme s'exécuta sans tarder et plongea son regard sans celui de son partenaire._

« Castle… je croyais qu'on devait tout se dire ?

- Est-ce qu'on est ensemble Kate ?

- Quoi ? »

_Rick fixa sa muse avec gravité, attendant patiemment une réponse de sa part. Elle paraissait sous le choc, totalement surprise de cette question si directe._

« Explique-toi.

- Ce pauvre type avait l'air tellement perdu sans sa femme. Je veux dire, ça fait réfléchir…Je veux juste savoir où on en est.

- Je suis avec toi. Tu le sais pertinemment. »

_Kate se laissa tomber avec violence sur le siège de la voiture, énervée par cette question soudaine et complètement inutile à ses yeux._

« Tu dis ça parce qu'on n'a pas couché ensemble Rick ? Tu t'impatientes ?

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être injuste là ?

- C'est la seule raison qui parait logique !

- Tu passes ton temps à douter de nous Kate ! J'avais juste besoin d'entendre qu'on était vraiment un couple, est ce vraiment un drame ? »

_Malgré les accusations de sa partenaire, Castle était resté étonnamment calme. Il l'observait tendrement, touché par ses peurs qui refaisaient surface si facilement. Doucement il lui prit la main et la poussa à le regarder à nouveau avant d'embrasser sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer._

« Je suis désolée.

- Je comprends.

- Tu sais si je ne me suis pas encore jetée sur toi c'est juste que… enfin avant c'était comme essayer de ressentir quelque chose, c'était juste un trompe l'œil.

-Je ne t'ai jamais poussé à…

-Je veux juste que tu comprennes pourquoi je ne t'ai encore jamais embrassé. »

_La jeune femme s'interrompit quelques instants, attendant la réaction de son écrivain avant de poursuivre._

« Je sais que ton égo est un peu susceptible…

- Sérieusement ? C'est comme ça que tu décides de finir ta déclaration ?

- Mais ce qu'on vit là, ces rendez vous improvisés… Pour la première fois je partage vraiment quelque chose Rick. Je n'essaie pas juste de vivre une histoire.»

_Kate lui offrit un sourire timide auquel il répondit largement._

« C'est un peu comme si je reprenais ma vie après l'avoir regardé défiler pendant des années. On n'est surement pas un couple conventionnel pour l'instant mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne soit pas ensemble pour autant Castle.

- On ne sera jamais un couple conventionnel. »

_Il avait dit ça avec fierté, les yeux brillants de malice et de tendresse. Rick déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur la peau douce de la jeune femme avant de reprendre sa place sur le siège._

« J'espère au moins que tu as du mal à te retenir !

- Pourquoi est ce que je passe autant de temps dans tes bras à ton avis ?

- Je savais bien que tu étais folle de moi.

- Richard Castle cesse de fanfaronner immédiatement.

- Ou ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir crois moi. »

_Malgré les protestations de Castle, Kate redémarra sans tarder , déjà impatiente d'avoir fini sa journée. Après tout, ils avaient encore une affaire à résoudre._

(…)

« Était ce vraiment nécessaire ? Franchement je t'aurais fait le meilleur des cafés si tu…

- Si tu n'avais pas renversé le mien ce matin, on ne serait pas là à attendre !

- Tu es accro.

- Pas du tout. Tu m'as juste très mal habituée, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi Castle. »

_Rick remit ses mains dans ses poches en bougonnant, arrachant un sourire satisfait à sa partenaire. Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule l'air de rien. Ce contact lui avait manqué toute la journée._

« N'avait on pas décidé d'être discrets ?

- Si.

- On ne s'y est pas franchement tenu à la fête foraine je crois.

- Ici c'est différent, on est en plein milieu de New York et dans le domaine d'action du poste…

- Hum hum. On est donc d'accord sur le principe. C'est d'ailleurs pour respecter ce principe de discrétion que je garde les mains dans mes poches en bon partenaire professionnel. C'est sans doute aussi pour être la plus discrète possible que tu t'appuies contre moi avec un sourire béat.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Nulle part, je constate juste.

- Et tu constates quoi ?

- Que tu ne peux plus te passer ni de ton café, ni de moi. »

_Kate se redressa vivement et se mit à rouler des yeux._

« Non mais ne t'inquiète pas hein ! Je trouve ça mignon.

- Tais-toi. »

_A son tour Castle s'autorisa un sourire triomphant et se rapprocha légèrement de sa partenaire pour lui souffler dans le cou._

« C'est bon d'avoir le dernier mot.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Richard Castle, je pourrais avoir envie d'un muffin. Un de ceux que tu vas chercher à l'autre bout de la ville.

- On avait dit que…

- Alors cesse de jubiler. »

_Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement quelques instants avant d'échanger un regard tendre. La voix de la serveuse vint finalement interrompre ce doux moment._

« C'est à vous ? »

(…)

_Arrivés dans le hall de l'immeuble de Kate, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant de se glisser derrière sa muse et de l'entourer de ses bras._

« Ça te démange depuis tout à l'heure hein ?

- Ça me démange depuis que tu as quitté mes bras. »

_Il noua ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme et cala sa tête contre la sienne dans un soupir de bien-être. Beckett frissonna en entendant sa réponse et se laissa aller contre son partenaire, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer. Même s'ils avançaient doucement, ces étreintes étaient rapidement devenues essentielles pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Bientôt les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux et ils se réinstallèrent l'un contre l'autre contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Une douce mélodie résonna soudain entre les murs étroits. Sans se détacher de sa partenaire, Castle l'installa sur sa droite et répondit._

« Oui Mère.

- Ta fille sera là dans une heure.

- Comme prévu donc.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais venir chercher ta chère mère avant d'aller à l'aéroport ? C'est impossible de trouver un taxi à cette heure ! »

_Rick soupira longuement avant de répondre._

« Tâche au moins d'être prête !

- Je le suis toujours chéri ! »

_Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et ils sortirent sans un mot. Arrivés devant son appartement, la jeune femme releva les yeux vers Castle et lui offrit un sourire timide._

« J'imagine que tu pars plus tôt.

- Je ne peux rester que quelques minutes.

- Je suis désolée pour cette histoire de café… »

_Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant d'embrasser ses cheveux. Kate se colla contre Castle, glissant ses mains dans son dos pour mieux s'agripper à lui. Ils restèrent un_ _long moment l'un contre l'autre, profitant dans cette étreinte dont ils avaient dû se passer trop longtemps._

« Viens avec moi à l'aéroport.

- Non. Tu as besoin de moments avec ta fille.

- Un jour ou l'autre tu seras bien forcée de la voir tu sais.

- C'est pas le problème Rick. Elle vient de s'installer, de découvrir un nouvel environnement… c'est avec toi qu'elle voudra partager tout ça.

- Tu as peur qu'elle t'en veuille ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle m'en veut. Pour tous les risques que tu as pris, pour t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps… pour des tas de raisons. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle a besoin de sa famille et que je n'en fais pas partie.

- Kate…

- S'il te plait. Laisse-nous du temps. »

_Comprenant qu'il ravivait la culpabilité de sa muse, Castle décida de ne pas répondre. La jeune femme avait raison, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle s'immisce dans la nouvelle vie d'Alexis. L'écrivain serra un peu plus sa muse et embrassa doucement sa joue pour la rassurer._

« Tu devrais y aller…

- Tout va bien ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. On aura plein d'autres soirées, profite de celle là. »

_Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres tout près de son oreille avant de plonger dans ses iris clairs. Elle était belle avec ses yeux brillants et ses mèches éparpillées par leur étreinte. Un peu gênée par son regard, Kate enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'écrivain avant de murmurer quelques mots dans un sourire._

« Royal 2 va être déçu de ne pas te voir.

- Je croyais que tu détestais ce nom ?

- Il est provisoire. J'attends de trouver le bon.

- Fais lui une caresse pour moi, je viendrai bientôt le voir c'est promis.

- Tu as intérêt. Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas briser son petit cœur de peluche… »

_Castle la repoussa un peu pour croiser son regard rieur et se sentit instantanément rassuré._

« Vous me surprendrez toujours Kate Beckett. »

_La jeune femme posa ses mains à plat sur son torse et hésita quelques secondes avant de glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de son partenaire. Elle lui offrit le plus beau des sourires puis quitta ses bras._

« Appelle-moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. »

_Sans un mot de plus, il retourna vers l'ascenseur qui l'attendait, réfléchissant déjà à leur prochain tête à tête._

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous aidera à patienter jusqu'au season final qui approche à grands pas._

_Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires qui font chaud au cœur, j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas._

_Merci comme toujours à ma bêta pour ses relectures._

_A très bientôt._

* * *

_Confortablement installée dans son canapé, Beckett s'était plongée dans la relecture d'un roman de son écrivain favori. Il lui manquait. Castle avait passé le weekend avec sa fille et n'était pas venu au poste ce matin._

_On sonna à la porte et la jeune femme lâcha aussitôt son livre pour se précipiter dans l'entrée. Elle ouvrit brusquement._

« Hey Castle ! »

_Le visage de Kate s'illumina en apercevant son partenaire appuyé sur le chambranle, les bras chargés de sacs en papier._

« Je t'ai attendu ce matin !

-J'ai ramené Alexis plus tard que prévu. »

_Il s'approcha alors de sa muse pour glisser un tendre baiser sur sa joue et entra dans l'appartement pour se décharger._

« Et tout ça c'est quoi ?

- Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas contre un diner.

- Avec tous tes fans ?

- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voudrais manger. »

_Il avait répondu comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Kate leva les yeux au ciel et retint un sourire. La jeune femme se sentait étonnamment légère ce soir et rayonnait de bonheur. Elle s'approcha de l'écrivain et noua ses bras autour de lui pendant qu'il déposait les paquets sur la table, se collant contre son dos._

« Vous voilà bien câline Détective.

- De quoi vous plaignez vous Monsieur Castle. »

_Rick se retourna pour l'enlacer à son tour; elle apposa les mains sur son torse et glissa timidement ses lèvres sur la peau chaude qui s'offrait à elle. De ses grandes mains, Castle emprisonna ses hanches et l'attira au plus près de lui pour profiter au mieux de cette tendresse soudaine._

« J'ai ramené tout un tas de films aussi, je me suis dit qu'au moins on n'aurait pas à se cacher.

- C'est tentant.

- Mais ?

- Il n'y a pas de mais. » _Lui répondit elle, mutine._

_Surpris par l'aisance de sa partenaire, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner à ses achats._

« Alors, chinois, italien, japonais, thaï… ?

- Je prendrais bien de tout !

- Tu as encore mangé n'importe comment ce weekend pas vrai ? »

_Pour toute réponse elle piocha avec appétit dans une des boites qui s'offrait à elle et savoura la première bouchée. Il la regarda faire avec un sourire aux lèvres sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur ses hanches. La jeune femme releva la tête vers son partenaire et murmura un « merci » avant de se blottir contre lui._

« Je t'ai manqué ?

- Royal 2 m'a tenu compagnie.

- Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? »

_Ils échangèrent un dernier regard complice avant de reporter leur attention sur leur diner._

(…)

« Merci pour ce diner Rick. »

_Castle entoura à nouveau la jeune femme de ses bras et la laissa se lover contre lui._

« Tout va bien ?

- Tu t'inquiètes parce que je suis dans tes bras ?

- Tu ne me cries pas dessus, ne tentes pas de m'arracher une oreille. Je m'inquiète forcément ! »

_Beckett roula des yeux et le frappa légèrement._

« Castle !

- Je suis juste soulagé je crois.»

_Kate effleura d'une main le visage de son partenaire et le caressa doucement avant de déposer un baiser sensuel au coin de ses lèvres._

« C'est tout ce que je demandais tu sais. »

_Ils s'observèrent durant quelques instants avant que Castle trouve le courage de poursuivre. Du bout des doigts, il caressa le dos de sa muse comme pour appuyer ses propos._

« Pour la première fois tu as l'air vraiment complètement à l'aise et… enfin j'espérais juste que j'arriverais un jour à te rendre heureuse. »

_Beckett baissa vivement la tête en entendant ces mots et s'éloigna légèrement de son partenaire._

« Ne t'éloigne pas quand je dis ça !

- Castle, je…

- C'est juste que… je n'ai pas espéré pour rien.

- Tu en as déjà douté ?

- Bien sûr. »

_Elle l'observa longuement et eut envie de l'embrasser. Sa franchise, son soulagement, ses yeux brillants de joie… Kate hésita longuement mais finit par s'abstenir, préférant préserver ces moments magiques quelques temps. Bien qu'elle soit vraiment heureuse pour la première fois depuis des années, une part d'elle avait ressentait encore par moment le besoin de se protéger. Castle sembla percevoir le doute de sa partenaire et décida de changer radicalement de sujet._

« Avec tout ça on a toujours pas parlé du film !

- Tu n'as pas déjà choisi ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Je suis sure que tu as déjà au moins une préférence.

- Si je ne peux pas débattre avec toi et négocier un compromis je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir une préférence ! »

_Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans la pièce et Kate embrassa la joue de son partenaire avec tendresse. Face à lui, elle planta son regard dans le sien et adopta un air malicieux._

« Vous ne gagnerez pas cette bataille Castle. »

(….)

_Confortablement installée contre le torse de son partenaire, serrée entre ses bras puissants et bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur, la jeune femme se laissa complètement aller. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle cessa peu à peu ses caresses sur le torse de Castle._

_Il fallut de longues minutes à Rick pour sentir sa muse s'abandonner contre lui. Elle paraissait si paisiblement endormie qu'il n'osa pas bouger avant le générique. Inquiet qu'elle puisse s'éveiller, il s'empressa de changer de chaine pour garder un fond sonore à peu près identique._

_Ils restèrent près d'une demi-heure ainsi, étendus l'un contre l'autre. Kate affichait un mince sourire et respirait paisiblement, accrochée à la chemise de son écrivain. Il était tellement fou de joie de la voir si détendue dans ses bras qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer._

_Castle finit pourtant par se redresser lentement, serrant toujours sa muse contre lui. Avec le plus de précautions possibles, il passa un bras sous ses genoux repliés et la ramena doucement sur lui. La jeune femme soupira fortement mais les baisers et caresses de son partenaire l'apaisèrent immédiatement. Avec beaucoup de précautions, il finit par porter Kate dans ses bras jusqu'à la chambre._

_Il étendit soigneusement Beckett sur son lit, la recouvrit et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner._

« Castle ! »

_Sa voix encore endormie s'éleva dans le silence de la chambre. Elle attrapa soudain la main de son partenaire du bout des doigts et l'attira vers elle avec douceur. Ils échangèrent un regard intense et, sans prononcer un mot, se comprirent. Castle vint s'étendre aux côtés de la jeune femme et la laissa reprendre sa place contre son torse. Instinctivement il l'entoura d'un bras et glissa l'autre main dans ses longs cheveux, jouant distraitement avec._

_Ils restèrent quelques minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre mais aucun des deux ne semblaient retrouver le sommeil. Après avoir hésité longuement, Castle se décida à partager ses pensées avec la jeune femme._

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Ce n'est pas une vraie question Castle…

- Même à moitié endormie tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? »

_Elle ne dit rien mais sourit contre lui. _

«Depuis quand on est ensemble ? »

_Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir, n'étant pas sure d'avoir bien compris._

« Quoi ?

- Quelle date tu prendrais ? Quand je t'ai rejoint au près de ta mère ? Notre premier rendez-vous ? Ton premier câlin ? »

_Elle réfléchit un moment, se remémorant chacun de ces moments avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle répondit finalement, émue._

« Chacun de ses jours devrait être gardé en mémoire je crois.

- Tu es de mèche avec mon fleuriste c'est ça ? »

_Elle rit de bon cœur, soulagée par la tournure qu'il avait choisit de donner à la conversation. Castle savait que la jeune femme était à fleur de peau et la serra contre son cœur._

_De longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'elle reprenne la parole, taraudée par cette question soudaine._

« Le premier rendez-vous.

- Mmm ?

- Si tu veux absolument une date je prendrai celle là.

- C'est la plus symbolique j'imagine. »

_Rick déposa de nouveaux baisers sur le front de la jeune femme et la cajola avec autant de douceur que possible en attendant qu'elle s'endorme._

(…)

_Beckett était profondément endormie dans les bras de son écrivains, serrée contre son torse. Inconsciemment, elle avait passé la nuit agrippée à lui sans pouvoir s'éloigner, rassurée par la chaleur de son corps._

_Alors que rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber son sommeil paisible, la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans la chambre. La jeune femme se retourna rapidement vers la table de nuit en étouffant un grognement mécontent. Elle avait fait au plus vite, espérant ainsi que Castle ne s'éveillerait pas complètement._

« Je té réveille ? »

_Kate maudit son travail et tous ses collègues avant de répondre le plus calmement possible._

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Esposito ?

- On a un corps.

- Envoie-moi, l'adresse, je viens.

- Désolé Beckett. »

_La détective bougonna pour toute réponse avant de raccrocher, jetant presque son téléphone dans la foulée. Elle se retourna vivement dans son lit pour retrouver la chaleur de son partenaire, déjà réveillé._

« Reste là »

_Il prononça ces mots dans un murmure, les yeux toujours clos. Rick enlaça alors la jeune femme et la serra contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux au passage. Face à cet élan de tendresse, Kate laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur la peau brûlante de l'écrivain._

« Tu sais très bien qu'on doit y aller. »

_Ils chuchotaient leurs réponses comme pour préserver un peu de la magie de leur nuit. Kate caressa lentement le dos de son partenaire avant de reprendre la parole._

« Je vais prendre une douche, dors un peu si tu veux.

- Oh non Kate… c'est un cadavre, c'est pas si urgent.

- Ça m'embête autant que toi. »

_Elle se recula légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux Rick et put y lire toute sa déception. Pour le réconforter, Kate enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se plaqua contre lui quelques instants avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. En croisant son regard, son cœur rata un battement. Tout l'amour qu'il lui portait se lisait à cet instant sur son visage et elle eut à nouveau une brusque envie de l'embrasser._

« Vas y, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu m'en veuilles toute la journée. »

_Castle lui adressa un sourire amusé et la libéra de ses bras. La jeune femme s'éloigna à regret, pestant à nouveau contre cette nouvelle affaire._

(….)

_Une odeur sucrée envahit l'appartement de Beckett alors qu'elle sortait de la douche. Apaisée par l'eau chaude sur sa peau, elle arriva plus détendue aux portes de sa cuisine. Chemise ouverte et cheveux encore ébouriffés, il était déjà derrière les fourneaux à préparer un petit déjeuner de roi. Un fin sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'il entamait la cuisson d'un nouveau pancake en attendant le retour de la jeune femme._

_Il était beau. Une fois encore le cœur de Kate s'emballa et elle porta une main devant sa bouche, comme pour cacher l'immense sourire qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir. Plus que jamais, elle était heureuse et touchait enfin son rêve du bout des doigts._

_N'écoutant plus que son cœur, Beckett fit quelques pas et se colla dans le dos de son partenaire, attendant sagement qu'il repose toutes ses affaires. Rick se retourna aussitôt pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et, sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et captura doucement ses lèvres._

_Si leur premier contact fut tendre et sage, les doigts de la jeune femme ne tardèrent pas à glisser dans les cheveux de son partenaire pour l'attirer toujours plus près. Castle quant à lui entoura complètement le buste de Kate et la plaqua contre lui comme si sa vie dépendait de cette étreinte._

_Il finit tout de même par lâcher ses lèvres, soudainement envahi par le doute. Rick observa attentivement le visage de la jeune femme et fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit naitre un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était sûre, elle était enfin prête. N'écoutant que son instinct, il fondit alors sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle rit de son impatience et y répondit avec ardeur, s'autorisant enfin à céder à ses envies. Castle quémanda rapidement l'accès à sa bouche et leurs langues débutèrent un ballet enflammé. Pendant que leurs lèvres prenaient enfin le temps de se découvrir, ils en profitaient pour se cajoler tendrement._

_Une fois de plus la sonnerie du téléphone vint les interrompre ce qui arracha un grognement à la jeune femme. Elle entreprit de quitter les bras de son homme pour répondre mais l'écrivain en décida autrement. Sans la lâcher, il l'accompagna jusqu'à son portable et la couvrit de baisers alors qu'elle décrochait._

« Beckett.

- On n'arrive pas à joindre Castle.

- Je m'en occupe, on se retrouve sur place Ryan.

- Ça marche. »

_Kate reposa doucement le téléphone sur la table avant de se retourner vers Castle, les yeux brillants de malice. Avec un sourire triomphant sur le visage, elle lui saisit l'oreille et attira doucement son visage vers elle._

« Vous essayez de me perturber Monsieur Castle ?

- Je te perturbe, je n'essaie pas… Aie, bon sang Kate !

- Ne recommence pas.

- A t'embrasser ? Aie ! »

_La jeune femme desserra sa prise et s'éloigna rapidement de son écrivain afin d'éviter de s'abandonner à un nouveau baiser : si Rick capturait encore une fois ses lèvres, ils ne quitteraient jamais son appartement._

« Faut qu'on y aille.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant.

- Mais, mais… enfin c'était génial !

- Mmm »

_Ce « mmm » provoquant réveilla tout de suite l'écrivain. Tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, il rejoignit la jeune femme pour la bloquer dans ses bras. Castle la plaqua alors contre le mur et fondit sur ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser fougueux. Kate eut beau essayer de résister, elle céda rapidement à la tentation de répondre à ses gestes amoureux. Après de longues secondes de passion, Rick cessa de l'embrasser et partit chercher sa veste comme si de rien était, laissant la jeune femme haletante contre le mur._

« Bon, on y va ? »

_Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard pendant quelques instants puis l'écrivain détourna les yeux, un sourire satisfait éclairant son visage._

TBC


	6. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Je vous poste ce chapitre écrit juste avant le final (heureusement parce qu'écrire une histoire après un scénario aussi dément c'était juste impossible!) et j'espère que ça vous fera patienter un peu en attendant... septembre ^^_

_Merci à nouveau pour vos commentaires enthousiastes  
_

_bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_A peine les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient elles refermées que Rick se rapprocha dangereusement de sa partenaire, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Kate. Elle soutint son regard et afficha un sourire coquin lorsqu'elle y lut le désir qui l'habitait._

« Un problème Castle ?

- Je t'emmène en balade. Tout de suite.

-Tout de suite ?

-Tant qu'il fait jour oui ! Je passe chez moi prendre des affaires et je viens te chercher. Pas de discussion possible. »

_Amusée par son attitude, la jeune femme s'approcha lentement de son partenaire en se faisant la plus séduisante possible puis détourna le regard pour venir chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille._

« Vendu. »

_Beckett embrassa rapidement sa peau chaude et s'éloigna d'un bond, dans un timing parfait avec l'ascenseur. Ils se séparèrent comme si de rien n'était dans le parking et se précipitèrent chez eux, impatients de se retrouver._

(…..)

_On frappa bientôt à la porte et Kate abandonna tout ce qu'elle était entrain de faire pour aller ouvrir. Bien qu'elle mourrait d'envie de partir en courant le rejoindre, une part d'elle décida qu'il valait mieux agir sobrement. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du brusque changement dans leur relation et la jeune femme était, comme à son habitude, habitée par le doute._

_Toutes ses appréhensions s'envolèrent quand elle fit entrer son partenaire : il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et se jeta avec passion sur les lèvres de sa muse, l'enlaçant le plus tendrement possible. Kate ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser et glissa distraitement les mains dans les cheveux de son homme pour mieux savourer l'instant._

_Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, totalement absorbés par ce contact qui leur faisait tourner la tête. A bout de souffle, ils finirent tout de même par s'éloigner à regret l'un de l'autre et Kate retrouva sa place habituelle dans les bras de Rick._

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu du mal à me retenir… c'était terrible. »

_Beckett rit contre son torse et passa les bras autour de sa taille afin de se rapprocher encore plus de son écrivain favori. Encore sous le choc de ce nouveau baiser, elle planait complètement, souriant béatement de leur nouvelle relation. Malgré le bonheur qui l'animait, la jeune femme se trouvait affreusement stupide de ne pas avoir céder à ses lèvres plus tôt. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Castle interrompit leur étreinte._

« En attendant tu n'es pas prête ?

- J'ai juste à enfiler une veste.

- Prends tes affaires alors, je t'emmène.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire où ?

- Certainement pas. »

_D'un geste habile, Rick se recula et, prévoyant, protégea son oreille. Amusée, elle décida d'obéir sagement et se dépêcha de regrouper ses affaires pour retrouver les bras de son partenaire._

(…)

_Pendant près de deux heures ils écumèrent les routes en riant assis dans leur décapotable, écoutant de la musique de tous genres, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Même si Castle avait refusé de dévoiler les détails de leur sortie, la jeune femme reconnaissait aisément les bords de mer un peu éloignés de New York. Elle y était rarement venue mais connaissait de réputation certaines plages restées à peu près sauvages. Le soleil déclinait lentement en cette soirée d'été et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer du coin de l'œil son écrivain baigné par la lumière du soleil._

_Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Island Beach et Castle s'arrêta quelques instants sur le bord de la route, juste en face un petit restaurant._

« Attends moi deux minutes, je vais chercher notre diner. »

_Complètement conquise par le calme étrange qui régnait ici, elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et le gratifia d'un immense sourire. Rick ne tarda pas à revenir et déposa ses achats sur le siège arrière avant de s'installer à nouveau au volant. Il observa un instant la jeune femme et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Castle tendit la main vers sa muse et prit son visage dans sa paume avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres. Kate répondit à son baiser avec une extrême douceur, trop heureuse de ce moment de magie._

_Il leur fallu encore plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Castle emprunta une petite route pleine de sable pour les amener au plus près de la mer. A peine garés, Kate descendit rapidement de la voiture pour observer le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. _

_A quelques mètres de là, un petit chemin de sable se faufilait entre les hautes herbes, formant un sillon entre les dunes. Au fond on distinguait déjà l'océan, étonnamment calme. Quelques fleurs et chardons pointaient le bout de leur nez au milieu des herbes hautes, ajoutant une pointe de couleur au paysage déjà baigné d'une lumière ocre. _

_Complètement absorbée par sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas son partenaire l'enlacer doucement et fut surprise de sentir ses lèvres dévorer son cou offert. Mordillant une de ses lèvres, elle balança la tête en arrière pour profiter pleinement de ses caresses.  
_ « Ça te plait ?

- C'est magnifique Rick. »

_Après avoir récupéré d'un bras toutes leurs affaires, il ferma la voiture et entraina Beckett sur le chemin de sable afin de repérer l'endroit parfait. Ils trouvèrent rapidement leur bonheur, cachés entre deux dunes à l'abri du vent, l'océan s'étalant à leurs pieds. L'écrivain sortit de son sac une immense couverture et l'installa sur le sable avant de déplacer un rondin de bois abandonné un peu plus loin pour leur servir de dossier. Kate quant à elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et glissa ses pieds nus dans le sable, savourant la chaleur diffuse qu'il avait gardé pendant la journée. Complètement à son aise dans ce nouvel environnement, la jeune femme retroussa son jean et détacha ses cheveux, prête à profiter au mieux de cette parenthèse qu'il lui offrait._

_Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur Rick qui préparait le diner et le rejoignit, nouant ses bras autour de ses épaules pour embrasser tendrement son cou._

« Merci.

- Always »

(….)

_Bien calée dans les bras de son écrivain, Beckett avait savouré ce diner comme jamais auparavant. Elle s'était complètement abandonnée à cet élan de tendresse et avait du mal à réaliser qu'enfin, elle était heureuse._

_Rick n'avait pas réussi à lâcher la jeune femme et semblait avoir besoin d'un contact permanent avec elle. Les mains nouées autour de son ventre, il avait mêlé ses doigts à ceux de Kate et la berçait doucement pour ne pas la tirer de ses pensées._

« C'est vraiment magique Rick.

- Même si c'est affreusement stéréotypé ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- On a du t'emmener au bord de la mer des dizaines de fois, ça n'a rien d'original.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas. »

_Elle se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, déçue qu'il ne réalise pas l'ampleur de ses sentiments en ce moment même. Beckett n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse de toute sa vie et lui ne voyait qu'un rendez vous parmi les autres._

« C'est comme si tout avait repris des couleurs. C'est vrai qu'on m'a emmené voir la mer, manger au restaurant et tout un tas d'autres choses mais… Enfin c'est dingue que tu m'obliges à dire tout ça !

- Je ne t'oblige à rien du tout. _Répondit-il surpris par l'attitude de la jeune femme._

- Bien sûr que si, tu m'amadoues avec cet air de chien battu qui doute de tout. »

_L'énervement soudain de Kate le fit sourire malgré tout : elle n'avait plus peur de parler de ses sentiments. _

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… tu m'aurais emmené contempler un aquarium dans une animalerie j'aurai trouvé ça bien mieux que de regarder ce coucher de soleil avec un autre. »

_Le cœur de Rick accéléra brusquement en entendant ses mots mais il ne répondit pas, trop heureux de cette déclaration soudaine. Pour l'encourager à se confier davantage, il entoura sa taille d'un bras et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur._

« Je… je suis différente depuis qu'on a mit les choses à plat. C'est comme si toutes ces années je n'avais fait que regarder ma vie passer.

- Kate…

- Ah non ! Laisse-moi finir maintenant ! Parce que je ne redirai pas ça deux fois ! »

_Castle retint un nouveau sourire et la laissa poursuivre sans un mot._

« Si j'aime prendre mon temps, si j'aime ces rendez vous …

- Même les stéréotypés ?

- Tais-toi ! »

_Elle le frappa doucement cette fois et croisa ses yeux brillants de joie et d'espoir. Incapable de résister elle prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et l'embrassa pendant de longues secondes. Kate gouta une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de son partenaire avec tendresse, essayant de lui faire comprendre au mieux tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait. Dans un murmure, elle prononça les mots qui lui brulaient désormais les lèvres._

« Si j'aime tout ça c'est parce que c'est nouveau, ça a une saveur inégalée. Je ne suis pas très douée pour te dire ce que je ressens et je ne le serai sans doute jamais mais je ne veux pas que tu doutes Castle. Tu m'as rendu plus heureuse en quelques jours que n'importe quel autre homme dans toute ma vie et tant pis si ça fait cliché !»

_La voix de la jeune femme s'était brisée dans ce dernier aveu et, sous le coup de l'émotion, elle préféra se cacher dans les bras de son écrivain. Comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'échappe après une telle déclaration, Castle la serra contre lui avec force et la couvrit de baisers et de caresses. Sentant qu'elle avait besoin de se remettre, il la poussa à se lever et l'entraina vers l'eau._

« Viens »

_En un murmure, il lui prit la main et la laissa s'appuyer contre lui. Ils marchèrent quelques instants sur le front de mer avant de s'arrêter pour admirer le soleil couchant._

« Tu crois qu'elle est froide ? »

_Surpris par le ton détendu de sa partenaire, Castle mit du temps à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Sans qu'il est vraiment le temps de réagir, elle l'entraina à la lisière des vagues et se laissa mouiller les pieds en retenant un frisson. _

_Kate se sentait à présent libérée. Même si elle n'avait pas été capable d'avouer clairement à Rick l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour lui, un poids énorme semblait s'être effacé. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle captura sensuellement ses lèvres et l'entraina lentement dans l'eau tiède. Chaque baiser était comme une nouvelle victoire, une nouvelle pierre ôtée du mur qu'elle s'était bâti. _

_Castle se laissa emporter par les caresses de sa compagne et glissa doucement ses mains sous son chemisier clair, lui arrachant ainsi un nouveau frisson. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, Kate se prêta également au jeu et défit lentement les boutons de chemise de l'écrivain. Il ne put retenir un soupir lorsqu'elle écarta les pans de tissus pour glisser ses doigts sur sa peau. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser sous le roulement régulier des vagues avant que Beckett ne poursuive son exploration. S'éloignant à regret des lèvres de son partenaire, elle fit courir ses doigts et sa bouche sur sa nuque, ses épaules, son torse et surtout son visage… elle ne parvenait plus à s'en détacher._

_Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Rick posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et la souleva sans le moindre effort, la laissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il la porta jusqu'à la couverture et l'étendit le plus calmement possible, trop inquiet de briser cet instant. À peine eut il capturer à nouveau ses lèvres qu'elle commença à faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras tout en se faufilant sous lui pour l'entourer de ses longues jambes : elle le voulait contre elle, le plus près possible._

_Castle s'éloigna légèrement pour l'interroger du regard, il avait besoin d'être sûr des intentions de la jeune femme. Plongée dans ses yeux, elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'un sourire timide et d'un baiser sensuel. Sa décision était prise désormais._

_Rick attrapa alors les poignets de la jeune femme et les posa sur la couverture, se créant un accès à son cou et sa poitrine. D'une main il défit un à un les boutons de son chemisier tout en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau déjà accessible. Kate s'abandonna totalement à ses caresses, sentant son cœur battre à vive allure. Dans une lenteur extrême, l'écrivain descendit ses lèvres de sa poitrine au nombril, retirant par la même le tissu qui la cachait encore à ses yeux noircis de désir. Instinctivement Beckett porta la main devant sa cicatrice et lança un air inquiet à son partenaire qui s'empressa de la rassurer d'un baiser._

_Il embrassa tendrement ses doigts qui lui barraient la route et les entremêla aux siens pour découvrir cette marque sur sa poitrine. Assaillie par le souvenir du coup de feu, Kate trembla contre le corps à moitié nu de son partenaire. Il la caressa longuement sans bouger davantage, se plaquant contre elle pour l'entourer de sa chaleur._

« Je t'aime. »

_Beckett retint ses larmes en entendant ses mots et s'autorisa enfin à relever la tête pour l'embrasser, lui accordant ainsi toute sa confiance. Castle l'attira contre lui et l'aida à se redresser pour retirer son chemisier. Il l'observa longuement, fasciné par tout ce qu'elle dégageait puis se décida à poser délicatement ses lèvres sur la cicatrice de la jeune femme. Elle soupira avant de se laisser à nouveau aller dans les bras de son amant qui la couvrait toujours de baisers._

_Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient restés ainsi plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures à se caresser et s'embrasser mais les mains de Rick descendant sur ses cuisses avaient subitement déclenché une nouvelle vague de désir. Elle le laissa défaire les boutons de son jean tout en caressant ses cheveux et l'aida à le retirer sans un mot. Quasiment nue devant lui, couvée par son regard envieux, elle se sentait plus femme que jamais. Alors, malgré les cicatrices, malgré l'émotion qui la submergeait elle décida de reprendre les choses en main. _

_Galvanisée par les gestes de son écrivain, elle se redressa vivement et allongea Castle sur la couverture pour venir s'assoir sur ses hanches. Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, ses doigts filèrent sur le torse de son partenaire tandis qu'elle mordillait et suçotait sa peau brillante sous les derniers rayons de soleil. Complètement déstabilisé par son changement d'attitude, il fut incapable de réagir et laissa échapper de longs gémissements de plaisir sous les caresses de plus en plus appuyées de la jeune femme._

_Rick finit par reprendre ses esprits et fondit avec avidité sur les lèvres de sa partenaire qui étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains sur sa peau, palpant, massant et caressant chaque partie accessible de son corps… ses mains la rendaient folle. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Kate défit à son tour le jean de son écrivain et afficha une moue mutine en profitant largement de la vue. Amusé, Castle l'attira à ses côtés d'un geste brusque et la cala sous son torse, profitant de l'occasion pour gouter une nouvelle fois à sa peau douce._

_Il saisit un sein entre ses lèvres pendant qu'elle enroulait une jambe autour de sa cuisse pour le serrer contre elle le plus possible. Tout son corps se tendit à ce nouveau contact et la jeune femme se sentit rapidement perdre pied. Du mieux qu'elle put, Kate entreprit de retirer ce boxer qui la séparait encore de son amant mais finit par abandonner la partie tant les lèvres de Rick sur sa peau lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il rit contre elle et lui offrit un nouveau baiser passionné où leurs langues s'entremêlaient avec un naturel déconcertant._

_Se mordillant la lèvre, elle se laissa entièrement déshabiller, une lueur d'envie éclairant son regard. Beckett s'enroula complètement autour de Castle, nouant ses chevilles sur ses hanches et ses mains autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps cet instant que la moindre caresse semblait décuplée. La langue de l'écrivain effleura délicatement la poitrine de Kate et elle ne put retenir un long gémissement, balançant la tête en arrière sur le coup pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant._

_D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il s'éloigna un peu pour retirer ses sous vêtements et fut surpris de la voir fondre sur lui. Kate reprit sa place sur ses hanches et entoura ses épaules avant de lui offrir un nouveau baiser enflammé. Il posa naturellement ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire pour l'attirer encore plus près et elle se cambra contre lui, râlant de plaisir au contact de leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre._

_Toujours avide de contact, Beckett posa ses mains sur les joues de l'écrivain et se jeta sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche avec impatience. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa peau devenait moite et elle avait terriblement chaud. Complètement absorbée par ce nouveau baiser, elle poussa un cri alors que Castle les unit d'un coup de rein. Front contre front, ils savourèrent cette étreinte parfaite quelques secondes, submergés par une sensation exquise. Complètement dépassée par son désir et ses sentiments, Kate laissa rouler une larme le long de sa joue avant de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amant._

_« Castle …»_

_Bien incapable de prendre la moindre décision, Beckett le laissa mener la danse mais resta résolument collée contre lui. Chaque mouvement de son bassin contre le sien lui arrachait un nouveau gémissement, chaque caresse déclenchait un soupir et elle crut mourir de plaisir dans ses bras. Un dernier coup de rein lui fit bientôt crier le prénom de son partenaire elle s'effondra contre le torse de Castle, épuisée par un orgasme ravageur._

_Rick se laissa tomber sur le sol en entrainant sa muse et ferma les yeux un long moment pour savourer encore un peu ce moment parfait. Ils restèrent de longues minutes immobiles avant que Kate ne décide de s'étendre à ses côtés pour qu'il puisse reprendre tranquillement son souffle._

_Haletante, elle se blottit contre son amant, couvée par son regard plein de tendresse. Les yeux encore brillants de plaisir, il l'embrassa tendrement et la serra dans ses bras avant de murmurer à son oreille._

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que notre première fois ressemblerait à ça.

- Sur la plage ?

- Oui. Tu m'étonneras toujours Kate. »

_Pour toute réponse elle captura sensuellement ses lèvres et enfouit son visage dans son cou._

« Castle ?

- Mmm ?

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais l'amour. »

_Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'écrivain pour comprendre la portée de ses mots. Le cœur battant, il serra la jeune femme contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement._

_Leurs vies avaient résolument changé._

_TBC ?_


	7. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir à tous !  
_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Pour une fois elle regroupe plusieurs petits instants de leur nouvelle vie de couple et non pas un seul et même moment...  
_

_Merci encore de votre soutien et de vos reviews plus nombreuses à chaque chapitre !  
_

_A très bientôt.  
_

* * *

_Confortablement installée sur le torse de Castle, Kate se laissa lentement happer par le sommeil. Il avait replié une partie de la couverture sur eux pour la réchauffer et la berçait désormais comme une enfant. Bien qu'elle ait passé sa vie à prétendre qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre soin d'elle, Beckett était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle adorait ça. La tendresse de son amant la bouleversait et elle s'abandonnait désormais totalement à lui._

« Kate. »

_La jeune femme soupira pour toute réponse, encore perdue dans ses pensées._

« On a encore deux heures de route. »

_Elle grogna._

« Je conduirai.

- Oh non. Tu dormiras parce que tu as une enquête à résoudre.

- J'ai ? On n'est pas censé être partenaire ?

- Si mais ça n'étonnera personne de me voir arriver en retard avec une excuse stupide. Toi en revanche…

- Ça va j'ai compris. »

_Kate enfouit son visage dans le cou de son écrivain et respira avec délice son parfum. Pas du tout décidée à se lever, elle entreprit de douces caresses sur son torse, espérant retarder l'échéance._

« Castle.

- Mmm ?

- La prochaine fois que tu m'emmènes comme ça, préviens moi que je prenne des vacances.

- Tu partirais en vacances avec moi ?

- Je partirais n'importe où avec toi. »

_Elle se surprit elle-même en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche sa nuit avec Castle lui avait définitivement fait perdre la raison. Amusé par cet élan de franchise, il la fit rouler sur le dos et captura ses lèvres avec délice, réveillant en un éclair le désir de sa partenaire. Elle rit en le voyant se tendre sous chacune de ses caresses et prit un malin à plaisir à retracer le contour de chacun de ses muscles en l'entendant soupirer._

« Ne joue pas avec moi… _gronda t-il._

- Oh mais je ne joue pas Rick. »

_D'une main elle frôla son nombril et poursuivit sa descente sur ses hanches alors que sa jambe entourait la cuisse de son partenaire. D'un geste brusque Kate le plaqua contre elle et prit son visage entre ses doigts fins, jouant sensuellement avec ces cheveux déjà longs avant de s'approcher de son oreille._

« Vois le bon coté des choses, on ne perdra pas de temps à se déshabiller. »

* * *

_De retour au poste, Castle se dirigea automatiquement dans la salle de repos. Il se fit un café pour tenter de sortir de son état comateux, éprouvé par le retour en voiture et le peu d'heures de sommeil._

_Kate l'observa faire depuis son bureau et esquissa un mince sourire avant de le rejoindre. Elle entra dans la pièce et s'approcha le plus naturellement possible de son partenaire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Dos à la porte d'entrée et à l'abri des regards, elle profita que la pièce soit vide pour caresser doucement la main de Castle pendant qu'il regardait les tasses se remplir du liquide encore bouillant._

_Sans un mot, il saisit une des tasses et lui tendit, la couvrant d'un étrange regard._

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Castle

- Je n'ai même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour te revoir sur la plage…

- Castle chut ! »

_Beckett baissa brusquement les yeux, perturbée par la lueur de désir qu'elle distinguait dans son regard. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver tout son aplomb et relever la tête vers son amant._

_Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle lui jeta un regard en coin et murmura_

« On en reparlera ce soir… »

_Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la main de son partenaire et elle tourna les talons pour retourner devant son tableau blanc comme si de rien était, le laissant sous le choc dans la salle de repos._

* * *

_Kate était réveillée depuis maintenant plus d'une demi heure et observait sagement son amant endormi. Après avoir hésité de longues minutes, elle décida de s'amuser un peu. Avec le plus de délicatesse possible, elle roula sur le ventre et se colla contre Castle avec tendresse. D'un coup d'œil, Kate vérifia qu'il était toujours profondément endormi et retint péniblement un rire moqueur. Sans bruit, elle posa ses lèvres dans le cou de l'écrivain et suçota sa peau avec délice._

_Beckett s'appliqua longuement à la tâche et commença à cajoler distraitement son partenaire avec un naturel déconcertant. Il remua bientôt sous ses doigts et grogna quelques mots._

« Kate ? »

_Elle relâcha un peu la pression sur son cou et se contenta d'un « mmm »pour toute réponse._

« Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? »

_A regret la jeune femme fut contrainte de s'interrompre pour répondre et détourna l'attention de l'écrivain par une pluie de baisers sur sa peau._

« Pas trop non. _Menti__t-elle_. J'aime bien te regarder dormir.

-Et moi j'aime bien dormir. »

_Elle rit de bon cœur avant de se blottir dans les bras tendus de son amant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre en attendant que le réveil sonne._

_Rick était resté un bon moment couché, le nez enfoui de l'oreiller de sa partenaire. Il lui fallut faire des efforts surhumains pour sortir de sous la couette et partir à la recherche de ses vêtements._

« Kate ?

_- _Je suis là ! »

_Tapie dans le coin de la pièce, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, elle observait avec amusement Castle retourner sa chambre. Elle n'avait pris que quelques minutes pour se doucher, bien trop pressée de le retrouver._

« Tu n'aurais pas vu … »

_Rick ne put pas finir sa phrase, sidéré par la femme qui s'affichait devant lui. Les cheveux négligemment attaché en un chignon défait, Kate ne semblait porter que sa chemise égarée la nuit dernière dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Une goutte d'eau abandonnée redessinait les contours de son visage fin pendant qu'elle lui offrait son plus beau sourire._

« Visiblement si, tu l'as vue. »

_La jeune femme se laissa enlacer et embrassa tendrement son écrivain tout en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._

« Je ne pense pas que Gates me laissera venir comme ça au poste.

- Tu supposes déjà que je te laisserai sortir sans chemise ! »

_Il la gratifia d'un sourire et embrassa rapidement ses lèvres._

« Tu es bien possessive.

- Pas du tout. File, on va être en retard ! »

_Kate s'éclipsa aussitôt dans la cuisine et laissa Rick gagner la salle de bain. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Castle ait la réaction qu'elle attendait depuis son réveil._

« Kate ! »

_Uniquement vêtu de son boxer, il débarqua en trombe dans la cuisine avec des yeux ronds._

« C'est quoi ça ? »

_Son air ébahi la fit rire. Un suçon était apparu sur le haut de son cou et il était resté la bouche ouverte en lui montrant. Bien décidée à s'amuser, la jeune femme décida de jouer avec son amant._

« Richard Castle qui a bien pu oser vous faire une chose pareille !

- Non mais c'est sérieusement Kate c'est… »

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et laissa le doute s'installer quelques secondes avant q'un franc sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. _

« C'est carrément sexy. »

_Castle emprisonna Beckett entre ses bras et la plaqua contre son torse avant d'embrasser son cou._

« Tellement sexy que tu vas avoir le même.

- Oh non Castle on va au poste après et … »

_Sans tenir compte de son opinion, Rick resserra encore sa prise autour de Kate. Elle l'embrassa follement pour détourner son attention et s'éclipsa dans le fond de la cuisine en riant. Rapidement rattrapée par Castle qui se plaqua dans son dos, elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler fortement autour de sa taille. Sans qu'elle puisse protester, il la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. La tête calée sur l'épaule de son partenaire, la jeune femme riait maintenant aux éclats._

* * *

_Castle et Beckett étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, confortablement installés devant la télévision. C'était devenu une habitude, presque un rituel entre eux et Kate avait pris sa place favorite contre le torse de son amant, bien calée entre ses bras mais n'écoutant pas un mot du film._

« Je t'entends réfléchir d'ici. »

_La jeune femme sortit brusquement de ses pensées et s'appuya sur le torse de Rick pour se redresser._

« Excuse moi j'étais ailleurs.

- Tu ne voudrais pas partager tes pensées ? »

Kate baissa la tête, ennuyée par la tournure que prenait leur discussion.

« Hey Kate, tout va bien ?

- Tout est parfait Castle.

- Et parce que tout est parfait tu t'inquiètes ? »

_La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Malgré la volonté d'honnêteté qu'ils avaient fixée depuis le premier jour, les vieilles habitudes de Kate avaient la dent dure._

« Je suis différente depuis que tu es venu me chercher.

- Non, je crois que tu es surtout devenue celle que tu avais envie d'être.

- C'est bien dit.

- Je sais. »

_Elle rit de bon cœur et se laissa embrasser tendrement. Rick caressa distraitement ses cheveux avant de poursuivre._

« Tu sais, si tu essaies de te rassurer en te réfugiant dans mes bras, je ne vais pas me plaindre. »

_Beckett l'observa longuement, touchée par tous les efforts dont il faisait preuve pour la détendre et la rassurer._

« Tu te rappelles de la première fois dont tu m'as parlé du genre de personne que tu voulais être ? Du genre de relation que tu voulais avoir ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as enfin tout ça que le monde va s'écrouler Kate.

- Dans l'absolu je sais tout ça. C'est juste que… »

_Elle réfléchit un instant à la tournure de sa phrase sous le regard inquiet de Castle. Si son écrivain savait manier les mots à la perfection, ce n'était malheureusement pas son cas._

« C'est juste qu'accepter d'être heureuse implique également d'accepter qu'un jour je puisse souffrir à nouveau. Certains jours ça m'effraie, surtout quand tout va bien.

- Tu as encore des choses à régler, tu dois réapprendre à être heureuse et tout ça prend du temps.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça je crois.

- Si tu as besoin d'espace tu n'as qu'à le demander, j'espère que tu le sais.

- C'est bien ça mon problème Castle ! On passe nos journées ensemble, littéralement et malgré tout je n'ai pas du tout envie d'espace. »

Perturbé par les pensées de sa compagne, Castle soupira longuement avant de se relever. Il fit quelques pas dans l'appartement pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir à la situation et se rassit finalement sur le fauteuil un peu plus loin. Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre, déçu de la voir douter encore.

« Kate… tu as le droit d'être heureuse, d'être amoureuse et de faire des trucs complètement niais. Le fait que tu ne te le sois jamais accordé avant ne rend pas ce qu'on a moins réel. »

_Ils s'observèrent longuement sans prononcer le moindre mot. La jeune femme était profondément troublée par les paroles de son amant et ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir. N'écoutant plus que son instinct, elle partit s'assoir sur les genoux de l'écrivain et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule._

« On ne règle pas tout comme ça tu sais. »

_Elle ne répondit pas, bien consciente qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour faire la paix avec son passé._

TBC


	8. Chapter 9

Bonsoir à tous !

Voilà la suite,profitez en car le chapitre suivant risque de se faire un peu attendre ...

Encore une fois (désolée pour l'originalité) un immense merci pour vos reviews. Je pensais pas un jour faire pleurer quelqu'un ^^

Merci pour tout

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Qu'est ce qu'on a Lanie ?»

_Rick tendit son café à Beckett, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Malgré le fait qu'ils formaient désormais un couple, ils avaient gardé l'habitude de ce petit geste quotidien. La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire avant de se concentrer sur le cadavre à ses pieds._

« Femme blanche, la quarantaine, poignardée.

- Heure du décès ?

- Je confirmerai ça après l'autopsie mais je dirai entre 20 et 22h. »

_Kate observa longuement la femme étendue sur le sol avant de se retourner vers ses collègues. Grande, brune, elle était vêtue d'un tailleur chic et sobre. L'élégance de la femme tranchait étonnamment avec la violence du meurtre. Cependant, l'identité de leur inconnue restait encore un mystère et ils retournèrent rapidement au poste._

_Après quelques heures de recherche, ils finirent par découvrir que la femme retrouvée dans la matinée s'appelait Anna Bauher et travaillait dans un cabinet d'avocats. Castle et Beckett avaient rapidement informé la fille de leur victime et avait assisté à un véritable torrent de larmes. Malgré elle, Kate était touchée par la détresse de la jeune femme. Installée à son bureau, elle regardait fixement le liquide brun dans sa tasse à café._

« Tout va bien ? »

_Castle était venu s'installer sur le siège à ses côtés et l'observait avec inquiétude._

« Oui pourquoi ?

- Je te connais Kate, cette affaire te perturbe.

- Je vais bien Castle. »

_L'écrivain décida de ne pas insister, sentant le malaise de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de discuter au milieu du poste._

(…)

_La journée avait été longue pour Beckett. Les recherches autour de l'avocate retrouvée morte quelques jours plus tôt étaient laborieuses et de nombreuses pistes semblaient se dessiner, toutes aussi peu plausibles les unes que les autres._

_Installée dans un fauteuil, elle regardait avec attention les documents qu'elle avait ramenés. Trois coups résonnèrent dans l'appartement, obligeant la jeune femme à se lever._

« Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

_Face aux sourcils relevées de sa compagne, Castle se décida à lui en dire plus._

« Ton cher et tendre t'attendait, on avait rendez vous.

- Oh Castle ! Je… je suis désolée. »

_Il ne répondit pas et entra sans plus attendre dans l'appartement, découvrant sur la table le dossier Anna Bauher._

« J'espère que tu plaisantes Kate ?

- Je n'ai pas dit un mot…

- Tu as ramené son dossier ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Cette affaire est étrange, je n'arrive pas à cerner ce qui cloche. »

_Castle observa longuement Beckett avant de lui prendre la main. Il l'entraina vers le canapé et s'installa sur la table basse juste en face d'elle._

« Je sais ce que cette affaire te rappelle mais tu ne dois pas tomber la dedans.

- Va dire ça à sa fille Castle.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça Kate. Sa mère est morte, c'est triste mais ça ne doit pas devenir ta nouvelle obsession. »

_Kate se releva brusquement et partit vers la cuisine, se cognant au passage dans la table sous le coup de l'énervement._

« Je sais ce qu'elle traverse Rick, tu l'as vu comme moi elle était effondrée.

- Tu ne l'as même pas soupçonnée ! Tu te méfies toujours de tous les proches mais pas de cette fille, tu ne lui as même pas demandé son alibi !

- C'était sa mère !

- Et alors ? »

_Beckett ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ces mots, choquée par l'attitude de son écrivain. Il s'approcha doucement pour tenter de la raisonner mais elle s'éloigna aussitôt._

« Kate… Je sais combien tu l'aimais mais toutes les filles n'ont pas le même amour inconditionnel pour leur mère. Certains ont des histoires sombres, des enfances troublées ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne te dis pas qu'elle est coupable, je te dis simplement que tu dois te ressaisir.

- Je fais bien mon job Castle.

- Oui. Mais aujourd'hui tu t'égares et c'est mon rôle d'être là pour t'aider.

- Tu ne m'aides pas. »

_Elle affronta son regard sans broncher, bien décidée à lui prouver qu'il se trompait sur cette affaire. Castle ne dit rien mais essaya encore de l'atteindre sans succès._

« Tu devrais rentrer Rick, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'on s'engueule.

- Tu fuis à la moindre difficulté ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi c'est tout.

- C'est parfois utile de se disputer, on n'est pas qu'un coucher de soleil sur une plage, qu'un film regardé sur le canapé. Aimer les gens c'est aussi s'opposer à eux quand ils ont tord. »

_Malgré les doutes, elle garda la tête haute, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Un voile de tristesse obscurcit son visage et Rick tourna les talons, abandonnant la partie pour ce soir._

(…)

_Envahie par le doute et bien obligée d'admettre qu'aucune autre piste n'aboutissait, Kate finit par se décider à suivre les conseils de Castle. Il n'était pas revenu au poste le lendemain de leur dispute et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans des excuses… du moins qu'il ne reviendrait pas _tout de suite_ sans des excuses._

_Avec l'aide de Ryan et Esposito, elle se rendit rapidement compte que la fille d'Anna Bauher avait beaucoup de choses à cacher. Un faux alibi, plusieurs amants, des rapports__loin d'être idylliques avec sa mère… Si aucune preuve n'avait pour l'instant prouvé sa culpabilité, Kate était forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. __Cette fille était très douée pour dissimuler ses traces mais ce n'était certainement pas une excuse._

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida enfin à appeler plusieurs fois Rick. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle tomba systématiquement sur le répondeur. Beckett hésita un moment et choisit finalement de lui envoyer un message, repoussant ainsi l'échéance de quelques heures._

_« Viens chez moi ce soir, j'ai des choses à te dire. »_

_(…)_

« Je n'étais pas sûre que tu viennes.

- Moi non plus. »

_Castle entra sans un mot et s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine. Bras croisés, il l'observa fixement. Son regard dur et froid glaça la jeune femme mais elle ne se laissa pas intimider pour autant. Elle s'approcha doucement et effleura son bras du bout des doigts avant d'oser prononcer le moindre mot._

« Je suis désolée Rick. Tu avais raison, depuis le début. »

_Castle ne répondit pas, peu convaincu par les propos de Beckett._

« J'ai complètement déconné sur cette affaire, j'en suis consciente tu sais. Je n'ai écouté ni mon petit ami, ni mon partenaire et j'en suis désolée. Vraiment. »

_Kate leva enfin vers les yeux vers son amant et tenta de décrypter l'expression sur son visage. Il hésitait, partagé entre l'envie de parler et celle de bien montrer qu'il était en colère._

« Je crois qu'en fait je préfère quand on s'engueule, ton silence me glace le sang Rick.

- Si seulement tu savais comme ça m'a énervé de te voir te remettre dans cet état. Le fait que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête à la limite… mais te voir replonger pour une histoire qui n'est pas la tienne !

- Je sais. Je suis tellement désolée Rick. »

_Pour la première fois, Castle esquissa un mince sourire._

« Je m'inquiète pour toi Kate, je pensais que tu avais réussi à tourner la page.

- J'essaie, j'essaie avec toi. »

_Rick poussa un profond soupir avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras._

« Ne vas pas croire que ça sera toujours aussi facile.

- Je n'ai pas du tout trouvé ces derniers jours faciles. »

_Bien calée dans les bras de son écrivain favori, Kate respira longuement son parfum, caressa son dos, ses bras tout en restant le plus possible collée contre lui. Même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre, il lui avait affreusement manqué pendant ces quelques jours. Après de longues minutes, elle l'entraina_ _vers le salon et s'installa près de lui._

« Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec mon père ces derniers temps. Je pensais que ça m'aiderait peut-être.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. »

_L'air ahuri de Castle suffit à Beckett pour comprendre sa surprise. Elle lui prit la main distraitement et poursuivit._

« On n'était pas d'accord sur cette affaire, on n'a pas arrêté de s'engueuler... Je savais qu'il serait du même avis que toi.

-Tu es vraiment impossible. »

_Un sourire désolé apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, détendant un peu l'atmosphère entre eux deux._

« On a beaucoup parlé de toi par la même occasion.

- De nos engueulades à répétition ?

- De toi en général. J'en ai profité pour l'inviter à diner.

- Tu as eu raison, ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu de temps tous les deux.

- Je voudrais que tu sois là aussi. »

_Cette fois la mâchoire de Castle faillit se décrocher. Stupéfait, il recula légèrement sur le canapé._

« Quoi ?

- Ça fait longtemps que j'y pense. Après tout vous vous connaissez déjà mais… enfin c'est différent.

- Tu as décidé ça là ? Sur un coup de tête ?

- J'y pensais avant cette affaire déjà mais je crois que ça me faisait peur, que cette histoire n'a été qu'un prétexte pour qu'on se dispute

- Tu aurais pu repousser l'échéance comme ça.

- Castle je… j'essaie de faire au mieux tu sais.

- Je sais. »

_Elle caressa son visage et glissa près de lui, collant son visage contre le sien. Rick l'enlaça tendrement avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux. Amusé par la situation, il étouffa un rire discret en embrassant son front._

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Le fait que je ne sois même pas étonné .Une fille normale en aurait parlé avec moi, m'aurait demandé mon avis sur la rencontre. Avec cette fille normale on aurait pu convenir d'une date et parler de présentation officielle. Mais non, ton genre à toi c'est plutôt 'au fait mon père arrive dans une demi heure pour diner '.

- En fait il ne sera pas là avant deux ou trois heures. »

_Une fois encore la surprise se lut sur le visage de l'écrivain. Kate haussa les épaules comme si de rien n'était et tenta un sourire navré pour se faire pardonner._

(…)

« Hey arrête un peu. »

_Beckett sursauta dans sa cuisine en entendant la voix de son compagnon qui revenait de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et déposa ses grandes mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et soupira longuement quand il l'entoura de ses bras._

« On a tout préparé il n'y a plus qu'à réchauffer, ton père n'est pas là avant un bon quart d'heure, tu es radieuse et je sens incroyablement bon. »

_Elle rit de sa bêtise avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de son parfum épicé. Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse pour venir jouer avec le col de sa chemise et elle finit par rouvrir lentement les yeux._

« Tu as mis ta chemise bordeaux…

- Je sais combien tu l'aimes.

- Une chance qu'elle soit restée ici.

- Une chance que tu ne t'en sois pas servi de pyjama ces jours-ci. »

_Ils échangèrent un sourire complice en repensant à tout le cinéma qu'avait fait la jeune femme pour garder une partie de ses chemises. Malgré tout, Kate détourna rapidement le regard pour observer la porte d'entrée pour la centième fois de la soirée._

« Viens avec moi. »

_Castle attrapa la main de sa compagne et l'attira vers le canapé sans lui laisser le choix. Il s'allongea contre un énorme coussin et entraina Kate avec lui._

« Non Rick il va arriver et…

- Détend toi ! »

_Ses doigts caressèrent longuement son dos et ses épaules avant que Beckett se laisse enfin aller. Installée dans ses bras, elle entendait les battements réguliers de son cœur et fut surprise du calme de son écrivain._

« Comment fais tu ça ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Être aussi calme.

- Je connais déjà ton père tu sais. »

_Rick replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrassa doucement, jouant avec ses lèvres sans la brusquer. Il était profondément touché par le stress qu'elle manifestait depuis quelques heures. Émue par la tendresse dont il faisait preuve, elle se décida à lui avouer ce qui l'inquiétait tant._

« Il n'est pas au courant.

- Je m'en doute. »

_Kate se redressa brusquement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux pétillants de Castle. Il paraissait presque amusé par la situation._

« Tu savais ?

- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé pour pouvoir te défiler au dernier moment, c'est logique que tu aies fait pareil avec ton père. »

_Ils s'observèrent longuement, sondant le regard de l'autre avec intensité. Pendant tout ce temps, Castle ne cessa pas une minute ses caresses dans le dos de la jeune femme, ses muscles se détendirent progressivement et, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, Kate fondit sur lui._

_Elle passa un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches et l'embrassa fougueusement. Rick ne tarda pas à répondre et ils se lancèrent dans un baiser sensuel et langoureux, brusquement interrompu par la sonnerie de l'interphone._

_Beckett se précipita pour déclencher l'ouverture de la porte de l'immeuble et toutes ses angoisses resurgirent en un instant. Castle se tenait déjà derrière elle, entourant sa taille d'un bras._

« Je n'ai jamais présenté personne à mon père Rick.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

- J'ai l'air d'être en état de plaisanter ? »

_Kate se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer avant de laisser sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de son amant._

_On frappa à la porte d'entrée et la jeune femme se redressa en un sursaut. Alors qu'elle partait ouvrir, Castle l'arrêta dans son élan pour capturer ses lèvres avec tendresse. Il la laissa rapidement repartir, la couvrant d'un regard encourageant._

_Abandonnant Castle dans le salon, Kate partit ouvrir à son père._

« Bonsoir Papa !

-Katie ma chérie. »

_Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et échangèrent un sourire complice. Jim accrocha sa veste sur un porte manteau et laissa sa fille l'entrainer dans le salon. Il tomba nez à nez avec Rick, appuyé contre un mur._

« Richard ?

- Bonjour Jim.

- J'ai proposé à Rick de rester diner avec nous. »

_Si son père parut surpris quelques secondes, il fut très vite à son aise. Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main pendant que Kate s'éclipsait dans la cuisine. Du coin de l'œil elle les observait discuter avec un naturel saisissant._

_Beckett revient vers eux avec trois coupes de champagne, tendant la première à son père et la seconde à son amant. Inconsciemment, ils avaient adopté la même posture : droits comme des i, une main dans la poche l'autre tenant la coupe, ils trinquèrent en souriant avant de se retourner vers elle._

_Elle se prêta de bon cœur au cérémonial et entoura timidement sa main autour du bras de son homme avant de croiser son regard. Elle sentait son père observer leur conversation silencieuse mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention il ne fallut d'ailleurs que quelques secondes à Castle pour accéder à sa requête. Les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de sa muse, il se libéra doucement de l'emprise de sa main avant d'enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kate esquissa un sourire et jeta un coup d'œil à son père._

_Étrangement, il ne dit rien. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un discret sourire et il reporta son attention sur Castle._

« Et votre nouveau roman ? Où en est-il ? »

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 10

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voilà la suite, désolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps cette fois ci..._

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Merci à tous pour votre soutien :) (n'hésitez pas à continuer ^^)  
_

_Bonne lecture  
_

* * *

_Une enquête difficile était venue entacher le bonheur soudain de Kate. Si tout se passait bien depuis quelques temps, une série de meurtres plus violents les uns que les autres avait pourtant réussi à réveiller les inquiétudes de Beckett. Assis dans la voiture depuis de longues minutes, ils se préparaient maintenant à aller interpeller leur principal suspect retranché dans un vieil entrepôt._

_La jeune femme fixait l'autre côté de la route sans un mot, tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême. Rick l'observait du coin de l'œil en attendant patiemment qu'elle se décide à sortir de son mutisme._ _Soudain, elle se pencha vers la boite à gants et en sortit un revolver qu'elle tendit à son équipier. Les yeux ronds, Castle fixa l'arme sans bouger._

« Prends ça et reste derrière moi.

- Kate tout ira bien.

- Castle reste près de moi d'accord ? »

_Le ton était sec. Sa voix ne lui laissait à l'évidence aucune alternative._

« Hey »

_Il lui prit la main avec douceur, la caressant du bout des doigts. _

« J'ai mon gilet pare-balles, Ryan et Esposito sont là en renfort, tout va bien on a fait ça des dizaines de fois.

- Ce type a déjà tué quatre personnes cette semaine. Je te demande juste d'être prudent pour une fois. »

_Il ne dit rien sentant qu'il allait rapidement énerver la jeune femme s'il tentait simplement de protester. Ils se noyèrent alors un long moment dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, se plongeant dans une de ses conversations silencieuses dont ils avaient le secret. Seule la sonnerie du téléphone de Beckett réussit à interrompre ce moment : Ryan et Espo étaient prêts._

(….)

_Armés de leurs gilets et de leurs revolvers, l'équipe du 12ème pénétra dans l'entrepôt sans un bruit. Les murs gris et les allées sombres firent frissonner Kate qui se retourna instinctivement vers son amant pour vérifier que tout allait bien._

« Derrière » _murmura t-elle._

_Castle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et enleva le cran de sécurité. Ils avancèrent lentement entre les grandes étagères encore couvertes de bâches avant d'apercevoir une silhouette au bout du couloir. Kate resserra ses doigts autour de la crosse et ralentit encore l'allure, se rapprochant ainsi de Rick. Ils continuèrent à remonter l'allée et Esposito prit le contrôle de l'opération. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers désormais espacés de quelques mètres, il leva son arme et cria d'une voix forte._

"_NYPD les mains en l'air !"_

_Pas le moins du monde effrayé par Javier, l'homme se retourna brusquement et tira froidement à de nombreuses reprises avant de s'enfuir. Tout c'était passé très vite mais le sang de Beckett s'était glacé en entendant un bruit sourd parmi les coups de feu. Les deux camps tiraient à vue mais Kate n'avait déjà plus qu'une pensée en tête._

_Sans se préoccuper de son fugitif, elle se retourna et découvrit avec horreur son partenaire étendu sur le sol. _

_Une balle, une balle dans la poitrine._

_Ryan s'était précipité à son chevet et informa la jeune femme qu'il allait bien d'un simple signe de tête. Complètement sous le choc, Kate fixait la scène sans réagir, peinant à réaliser que Castle portait toujours son gilet. Esposito dut l'attraper par le bras pour la forcer à partir à la poursuite du tueur. A contre cœur, elle se détourna de son amant et partit en courant à travers les allées._

(…)

_***Il était seul, étendu sur le sol froid du hangar sombre. De retour auprès de son homme, la jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux. Par réflexe, elle porta la main sur son cou et vérifia son pouls._

_« Castle, Castle réponds moi je t'en prie. »_

_Comme par miracle, Rick se redressa subitement et lui accorda un sourire. Son teint pâle et son regard vide firent frémir la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits, un bruit la fit sursauter et elle se retourna d'un bond, la main sur son arme. Elle ne vit personne mais entendit une détonation. Alors que son cœur cessait de battre pendant quelques secondes, du sang atterrit sur sa joue et son amant s'écroula devant ses yeux._

_« Castle non ! »***_

_Beckett hurla dans son sommeil et des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur ses joues._

« Hey Kate, Kate réveille toi, réveille toi Kate »

_La jeune femme fit un bond dans son lit et ouvrit grands les yeux. Castle s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras et la laissa cacher son visage contre son épaule. Comme pendant l'affaire du sniper qui l'avait secouée des mois auparavant, Kate était complètement paniquée, effrayée. Elle se débattit un moment, terrorisée par les images qui envahissaient son esprit._

« Je suis là Kate. Calme toi je suis là. »

_Après de longues minutes dans ses bras, Kate ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer. Elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, cherchant le tireur embusqué de ses cauchemars. Castle se leva doucement et la prit dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il prit bien soin de fermer la porte derrière eux et Kate sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Face à elle, l'écrivain défit le plus lentement possible les boutons de la chemise qu'elle lui avait empruntée avant de la faire glisser le long de ses bras. Sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte les larmes ruisselaient toujours sur son visage alors Castle s'appliqua à les sécher du bout des doigts, déposant de doux baisers sur ses joues avant d'ôter ses sous vêtements._

_Après avoir enlevé ses propres affaires, Rick l'entraina sagement sous la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur leurs peaux nues. Blottie contre son amant, Beckett finit enfin par se détendre._

_Castle attrapa un gel douche et massa doucement la jeune femme en prenant grand soin de chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses mains coururent sur ses épaules et son dos avant de remonter délicatement dans ses cheveux. Apaisée, Kate soupira longuement contre son partenaire et s'abandonna complètement à ses caresses._

(…)

_Assise au bord du lit, réchauffée par sa longue douche avec Rick, Kate ressemblait à une enfant prise en faute. Castle s'installa à ses cotés et l'entoura d'un bras avant d'embrasser sa tempe. _

« Ça va mieux ?

- Merci Rick. »

_Il lui sourit et l'embrassa un nouveau tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop s'approcher d'elle afin de la laisser respirer et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes à Kate pour qu'elle se décide à se confier._

« Je suis désolée. Je… je crois que j'ai du mal à digérer ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Hey… je vais bien, la balle ne m'a même pas touché. Tout va bien.

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai parlé de ce mur ? De la souffrance que je voulais éviter ? Quand je t'ai vu par terre… c'est comme si j'avais replongé dans le meurtre de ma mère.

- Je suis en vie ok ? Tu dors avec moi…

- Je sais tout ça… »

_Elle lui sourit timidement et, après une longue hésitation, glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Beckett respira profondément et planta son regard dans celui de son écrivain._

« Je veux leur en parler.

- Tu veux dire….

- Oui. Je veux qu'ils sachent qu'on est ensemble, que … que maintenant j'ai plus de mal à me maitriser. Ils doivent savoir tout ça.

- Tu réagis sur le coup de l'émotion. Attends un peu.

- Je suis sûre de moi Rick !

- Tu prends toutes les décisions qui nous concernent sur un coup de tête Kate. Je veux juste que cette fois tu y réfléchisses vraiment. Si dans une semaine tu es toujours prête à leur dire alors on en parlera. »

_Sachant qu'il ne transigerait jamais sur le sujet et malgré sa détermination, elle ne répondit pas : elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre aujourd'hui. Rick caressa doucement la joue de sa partenaire et lui fit la promesse qu'ils en reparleraient dans quelques jours. Kate hocha la tête sans grande conviction et se laissa allonger sur le lit. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux derniers événements et ferma les yeux sous les baisers de son amant. Après cet instant de faiblesse, il fallait qu'elle retrouve un peu de contrôle sur la situation. Même si Rick l'avait aidé à se confier au fil des jours, Kate n'en restait pas moins une forte tête._

_« Castle ?»_

_L'écrivain tourna la tête pour observer sa compagne et décela une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Profitant de son trouble, elle grimpa sensuellement sur son torse et fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude._ _Beckett emprisonna alors le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement avant de murmurer à son oreille._

« Prouve-moi que tu es bien en vie. »

(…)

_Kate s'avança d'un pas décidé dans le large couloir qui amenait à la salle principale du Old Haunt. Elle posa son regard sur les murs verts, les lumières tamisées et les boiseries qui donnaient tout son charme à ce lieu chargé d'histoire qu'avait acquis Castle quelques temps auparavant. La jeune femme passa devant le bar recouvert de métal et de bois, respirant l'odeur qui plaisait tant à son écrivain. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Eddie changea le rythme de son morceau de piano et adopta une mélodie plus rythmée pour lui plaire. Beckett lui sourit largement et continua son chemin, passant près des alcôves en cuir tanné. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo de Rick accrochée sur le mur et déclencha l'ouverture secrète à l'abri des regards._

_La trappe s'ouvrit en grinçant et elle découvrit avec surprise les aménagements qu'il avait réalisés pour rendre la descente plus facile. Beckett descendit doucement les marches et le trouva assis à son bureau, plongé dans la lecture des derniers documents concernant son bar. La pièce avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière enquête._

_Si Castle avait soigneusement conservé les lumières tamisées et les murs de briques apparentes, il avait en revanche changé la couleur des murs et le sol froid. Son bureau était à son image, accueillant et chaleureux. Des couleurs claires rehaussaient le ton des briques de l'époque et de confortables fauteuils en cuir trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Sur un mur, de nombreux cadres photos avaient fait leur apparition et retraçaient la vie mouvementée de l'écrivain. Kate s'attarda longuement devant ces images, admirant chacune d'entre elle en souriant._

_Elle ne sentit pas son compagnon arriver derrière elle et sursauta lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras. Beckett se retourna pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de se blottir dans ses bras._

« Tu es tendue.

- Un peu mais je suis sure de moi.

- Tu ne regretteras pas ? »

_Il avait plongé son regard dans celui de sa muse et la fixait intensément. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire, attendant qu'il soit convaincu de sa détermination. Voyant qu'elle ne flanchait pas, Rick lui fit un mince sourire et la serra à nouveau, recouvrant son dos de douces caresses rassurantes._

_Son téléphone sonna et fit une fois de plus sursauter Beckett._

« Oui John ?

- Vos invités commencent à arriver Monsieur.

- Merci, installez-les à la table habituelle. »

_Kate entoura ses bras autour de son écrivain favori et glissa ses lèvres dans le col de sa chemise, respirant longuement son odeur. Castle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur son front avant de murmurer quelques mots._

« Ils nous attendent Kate.

- J'ai entendu.

- Si ça t'inquiète...

- Ne me laisse pas me débrouiller seule avec Lanie, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

_Un rire franc échappa à l'écrivain. Il s'éloigna de sa compagne et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer vers l'escalier._

« Je ne plaisante pas Rick, si tu me laisses toute seule avec elle…

- Qu'est ce que tu me feras ?

- Rien. Justement. »

_Castle s'arrêta brusquement et sonda le regard de la jeune femme pour vérifier qu'il avait bien compris le sous entendu. Ses yeux moqueurs et son sourire victorieux confirmèrent rapidement ses craintes._

« Tu n'oserais pas ? Tu ne tiendrais pas.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas tenter le diable Monsieur Castle. Vraiment. »

_Kate l'avait plaqué contre le mur et s'approchait dangereusement, appuyée de tout son poids sur le torse de son amant. Incapable de répondre, il l'observait approcher le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de sortir du bureau, rejoignant d'un pas décidé ses amis au fond de la salle._

_Kevin et Jenny étaient installés près de la grande table ronde, serré l'un contre l'autre. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune mariée quand elle aperçut Kate suivi de très près par Rick. Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette en cuir qui entourait la table de bois et Beckett jugea plus prudent de s'installer entre Castle et Jenny, estimant qu'il valait mieux être à bonne distance des foudres de Lanie Parish. Cette dernière arriva d'ailleurs quelques minutes plus tard avec Javier._

(…)

_La conversation battait son plein entre les membres de la fine équipe, passant de la dernière enquête aux différents projets des jeunes époux. Malgré tout, Kate était stressée. Si elle parvenait sans peine à donner le change face à ses collègues, sa nervosité ne pouvait pas être dissimulée à son compagnon. Profitant d'un court silence à la table, il décida de prendre les choses en main et de la soulager un peu._

« Dire que nous n'avons même pas commencé la soirée par un toast.

- Tu as quelque chose à célébrer Castle ? S'étonna Esposito.

- Ça se pourrait. »

_Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit glisser son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Beckett posa une main sur sa cuisse et leva timidement les yeux vers lui, s'abandonnant complément dans cet échange silencieux avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tout sourire, Castle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Lanie s'écria._

« J'en étais sure ! Je vous l'avais dit ! »

_Le reste de la tablée resta sans voix, attendant la suite avec impatience. Kate baissa les yeux et s'appuya un peu plus contre son compagnon._

« Castle ? _interrogea Ryan, démangé par la curiosité._

- Nous sommes effectivement ensemble. »

_Cette fois Kate trouva le courage de se redresser et adressa un franc sourire à son amant avant de se retourner vers ses collègues. Elle ne trouva sur leurs visages que joie et surprise et se sentit soulagée. Même Lanie rayonnait et ne semblait pas d'humeur à réclamer des détails. Elle leva son verre en riant et décida de porter un toast._

« À Rick Castle, qui aura fini par venir à bout de la fille la plus compliquée de New York ! »

TBC


	10. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous!_

_je vous poste enfin la suite et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter et une pensée particulière pour ma Bêta qui m'a remis dans le droit chemin ;-)  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous!  
_

* * *

_Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Kate lorsqu'elle aperçut son compagnon de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle traversa la chaussée avec hâte, le rejoignit et se plongea dans les yeux clairs de Castle._

« Salut.

- Salut. »

_Elle effleura ses lèvres rapidement et vit __le regard de son amant s'illuminer. Sans attendre elle renouvela l'expérie__nce, capturant chaque fois ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps. L'écrivain avait emprisonné les hanches de la jeune femme entre ses grandes mains et savourait le petit jeu de sa muse avec bonheur. Kate fit bientôt glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cast__le et l'attira au plus près d'elle pour un dernier baiser, passionné cette fois._

« Quel accueil… » _Souffla t-il._

_Elle ne répondit pas et posa simplement la tête contre son épaule._

« Notre premier baiser en public, les révélations ont du bon.

- Tu vois qu'il fallait leur dire.

- Je ne suis pas encore convaincu je crois. »

_Elle sourit contre lui et redressa la tête pour l'embrasser chastement._

« Cessez votre petit jeu monsieur Castle. »

_Beckett prit alors la main de son compagnon et l'entraina à sa suite._

« Tu me dois un hamburger et un milk shake !

- Je sais que je te l'ai proposé mais là tu m'as mis d'autres choses en tête.

- Raison de plus, il va te falloir prendre des forces.

- Kate Beckett qu'allez vous faire de moi ? »

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Un air coquin et un sourire satisfait illuminèrent le visage de Castle qui entoura sa compagne d'un bras avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille._

« Tu te fatigueras avant moi.. »

(….)

_Assis l'un en face de l'autre chez Rémy, Castle et Beckett savourèrent leur repas nocturne sans un mot, se contentant de s'observer mutuellement. Plus elle détaillait son amant, plus la jeune femme s'interrogeait._

« Je pensais passer la soirée sans toi. Tu n'étais pas censé être à ta soirée de promotion ?

- Je t'ai appelée il y a bientôt une heure et demi et tu viens seulement de te poser la question ? »

_Rick avait raison. Elle s'était endormie quelques heures auparavant en attendant des nouvelles de la soirée de promotion et n'avait pas bien réalisé ce qu'il se passait quand son téléphone avait sonné. Kate ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, ne parvenant pas à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, la referma dans une adorable grimace. Castle ne put s'empêcher de rire et attrapa sa main au passage._

« Donc je t'appelle en pleine nuit pour te proposer un hamburger mais ça ne t'étonne pas le moins du monde.

- Je m'étais endormie… et j'étais contente que tu le proposes.

- C'est mignon.

- Castle ! »

_Il rit à nouveau et croqua avec appétit dans son hamburger._

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué.

- Je m'ennuyais alors je suis venu te chercher.

- Tu as quitté la soirée ?

- J'ai offert un verre à Paula et à Gina avant ! »

_Kate ne sut quoi comment réagir, partagée entre la joie de passer la soirée en sa compagnie et l'incompréhension. Rick continuait son repas comme si de rien n'était, complètement insensible aux hésitations de sa partenaire._

« Gina va te tuer.

- Pas maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis avec toi.

- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout hein ? »

_Castle lui sourit pour toute réponse et la contempla longuement. Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre quelques secondes avant que Kate ne se redresse. Elle se pencha sur la table, effleura la joue de son partenaire et l'embrassa tendrement._

(…)

_Dès que Castle eut fermé la porte de «Chez Rémy », il enroula son bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et embrassa son front. Elle s'appuya sur son torse par réflexe et se laissa cajoler quelques secondes avant de repartir dans les rues de New York._

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

- Des hamburgers en pleine nuit ?

- Ça a son charme. »

_Rick s'arrêta brusquement et observa sa compagne d'un air médusé._

« Sérieusement, tu trouves ça romantique ?

- J'aime assez l'idée que tu aies laissé ta soirée en plan pour venir manger un hamburger avec moi oui. »

_Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement et reprirent leur chemin serrés l'un contre l'autre. _

« J'ai eu Lanie au téléphone tout à l'heure. J'ai dû répondre à un millier de questions.

- Elle a profité de mon absence.

- Je n'aurai jamais du lui dire que tu allais à cette soirée. »

_Rick retient un sourire amusé et déposa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de sa compagne._

« Au moins on a fini les révélations officielles.

- Ce qui veut dire que je subirai seule les interrogatoires de Lanie. Effectivement quel soulagement. »

_Ils rirent de bon cœur et finirent par s'installer dans le square un peu plus loin. Assis sur un banc, Castle avait entouré la jeune femme de ses bras et la laissait s'installer dos à lui contre son torse. Les mains jointes sur son ventre, il l'effleurait du bout des doigts pendait qu'elle caressait distraitement ses bras._

«À quoi tu penses Kate ? »

_Elle sursauta légèrement et se demanda combien de temps elle avait passé dans les bras de son amant sans rien dire, complètement absorbée par ses pensées._

« Tu as dit qu'on avait fini avec les présentations officielles.

- Et ?

- Il y a quelqu'un à qui je ne pourrai jamais te présenter. »

_La peine qui traversa le regard de sa muse lui fendit le cœur et Castle resserra sa prise autour de la jeune femme, multipliant les baisers dans son cou. Kate se laissa faire sans la moindre protestation et pivota sur elle-même pour mieux se blottir contre son partenaire._

« Je crois qu'elle t'aurait aimé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me rends heureuse. »

_Elle avait murmuré ces quelques mots dans un soupir avant de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner à son étreinte avec Castle. Il la berça doucement, essayant tant qu'il le pouvait de palier à l'absence de Johanna._

(…)

_Arrivée devant l'appartement de Castle, Kate se fit plus câline encore. Alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir sa porte, elle noua ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa nuque à de nombreuses reprises. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Rick se retourna brusquement vers sa compagne, se jetant sur ses lèvres sans prévenir. Kate mit quelques secondes à réagir puis s'agrippa à son cou pour répondre davantage à son baiser passionné. Pendant que leurs langues se livraient à un tango endiablé, Castle saisit les cuisses de la jeune femme et la souleva sans le moindre effort. Il appuya le dos de sa compagne contre une des colonnes du salon et la laissa s'enrouler autour de lui._

« Je pense que c'est bon, j'ai repris des forces. »

_Un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce et elle s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son compagnon, complètement dépendante de ses baisers fougueux. Bien calée entre le mur et ses bras, elle relâcha sa prise autour du cou de Castle et fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse. D'un geste habile, elle défit rapidement tous les boutons de sa chemise et la fit dévaler ses épaules avant de saisir le visage de l'écrivain entre ses mains. Elle s'apprêtait à approfondir leur baiser quand une voix les fit sursauter._

« Richard ! »

_Kate toujours serrée dans ses bras, Castle se retourna brusquement et fixa la porte d'entrée avec des yeux ronds. Elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule pour qu'il la laisse descendre et en profita pour remettre sa chemise à son compagnon. Les yeux rivés sur le tissu, elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Martha qui rentrait visiblement de la soirée de promotion._

« Jeunes gens s'il vous plait utilisez votre chambre. Alexis arrive avec son amie. »

_En entendant parler de sa fille, Rick sembla enfin comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il offrit un sourire gêné à sa mère, prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraina rapidement vers les escaliers sans un mot. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, il donna un tour de clé et se laissa tomber sur la porte. Une main sur le visage, Kate faisait des allers retours dans la chambre._

« Non mais tu te rends compte !

- Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé.

- Ta mère Rick !

- Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle rentrerait si tôt de la soirée, je suis désolé. »

_Mortifiée, Kate s'assit brusquement sur le lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Rick la rejoint bientôt mais n'osa pas la toucher._

« Je crois que c'est l'instant le plus gênant de toute ma vie.

- Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant. »

_Malgré son malaise, Beckett ne put retenir un sourire. Elle se laissa enlacer par son amant et lui dit en souriant._

« Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir passer la nuit à me raconter tout ça pour que je me sente moins mal. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre ! »

_(…)_

« Hey. Tu es enfin prête.

- Je passe moins de temps que toi dans la salle de bain, le 'enfin' n'est pas vraiment nécessaire si ?

- Si. »

_Castle entoura la jeune femme et glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, goutant à la saveur de sa peau et savourant son parfum sucré. Il lui prit alors la main et l'entraine sur le canapé, s'asseyant face à elle._

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Rick ?

- Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet. »

_Elle ne répondit pas, trop surprise par son air si grave tout à coup. Castle paraissait nerveux et pianotait distraitement sur sa jambe en cherchant ses mots._

« Rick ?

- J'ai repensé toute la nuit à ce que tu as dit… à propos de ta mère. »

_Beckett baissa aussitôt les yeux, inquiète de le voir aborder un tel sujet._

« On en a jamais parlé mais si tu veux… si tu veux qu'on aille la voir ça ne me pose pas de problème.

- Pardon ? »

_Castle croisa les grands yeux verts de sa muse et esquissa un sourire. Elle avait vraiment l'air de tomber des nues._

« Je sais combien elle compte pour toi et si tu as envie qu'on aille la voir ensemble, que je me présente ou quoique ce soit je le ferrai. »

_Kate était profondément touchée par la proposition de son amant. Elle était tout simplement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et Castle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter._

« C'était idiot, je ne sais même pas si tu lui parles ou… enfin on en a jamais discuté et…

- Je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet avec qui que ce soit Rick.

- Je comprends, c'est vraiment… personnel. »

_Elle le coupa en capturant ses lèvres brusquement, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._

« C'était tout sauf idiot Rick. Tu es prêt à aller te présenter à ma mère qui est morte depuis dix ans. C'est tout sauf idiot. »

_Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour des épaules de l'écrivain, se serrant contre lui avec force avant de poursuivre._

« Je ne crois pas au surnaturel ou quoique ce soit, c'est rare que je lui parle tu sais. J'y vais simplement et je reste là, je pense.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler Kate. »

_Elle se redressa pour se plonger dans ses yeux verts et ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement._

« Je croyais qu'il ne devait plus y avoir de secrets ? »

_Castle lui sourit et profita d'une nouvelle étreinte pour se risquer à une autre question._

« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est là quelque part ?

- J'aimerais y croire mais j'ai du mal. Et puis si elle veille vraiment sur moi, elle te connait déjà. »

_Kate attrapa la main de son amant et joua distraitement avec ses doigts le temps de trouver ses mots. Il la laissa faire sans un bruit, la couvant d'un regard des plus tendres._

« Ce n'est pas tant les présentations qui me manquent c'est plutôt… j'aurai aimé vous voir ensemble, vous voir parler, vous entendre rire. Elle l'aurait nié pendant un moment mais tu l'aurais fait rire.

- Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de ta mère ? »

_Elle le frappa doucement et lui offrit un sourire timide._

« C'est te voir évoluer au près d'elle qui me manque, l'entendre me parler de toi, discuter de nos projets.

- J'aurais vraiment voulu la connaitre.

- Je sais, je l'ai su dès que tu t'es penché sur son histoire. »

_Ils s'observèrent longuement, émus. Castle captura le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement._

« Et si tu le veux toujours j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi… la prochaine fois. »

_Castle ne dit rien mais l'embrassa à nouveau, heureux de la voir se confier à lui un peu plus chaque jour._

_TBC_


	11. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je vous poste enfin la suite de ma fic. Comme toujours un grand merci pour vos encouragements et une pensée particulière pour ma bêta pour ses conseils avisés (qui a bien besoin de pensée sympa pour se remettre du festival visiblement ^^) _

_En attendant bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Appuyé sur une rambarde, Richard Castle observait distraitement les allées de Central Park se remplir peu à peu. Les arbres avaient désormais perdus toutes leurs feuilles et une fine pellicule de neige avait recouvert le paysage. Les familles arrivaient par dizaine pour laisser les enfants courir dans la neige sous le regard bienveillant d'un écrivain un brin nostalgique. Un doux rayon de soleil lui réchauffait le visage alors qu'il attendait sa compagne._

_Elle arriva bientôt au bout de l'allée, emmitouflée dans un long manteau blanc. Malgré la neige, elle avançait d'un pas rapide vers son amant qui la dévorait des yeux à quelques mètres de là._

« Hey. _Lui dit-elle dans un immense sourire._

-On dirait un ange. »

_Hésitant entre un regard noir et un sourire elle le fixa quelques secondes avant d'enrouler les bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser tendrement. A peine leurs lèvres furent elles rentrées en contact qu'ils fermèrent les yeux, s'abandonnant aux sensations qui les envahissaient encore six mois après leur premier véritable baiser._

_Kate s'éloigna la première mais ne desserra pas son emprise autour de ses épaules. Les yeux plantés dans ses prunelles claires, elle jouait doucement avec les cheveux de Castle._

« C'est la première fois que je fais mes achats de Noel avec quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es le premier. »

_Castle recula un peu et prit sa main gantée de la jeune femme entre ses doigts. Il lui adressa ensuite un clin d'œil et lui fit un baisemain le plus sérieusement du monde._

« Madame, c'est un véritable honneur. »

_Faussement blasée, Kate retira sa main et roula des yeux avant de remonter lentement l'allée enneigée. Rapidement rattrapée par son partenaire, elle le laissa prendre sa main et l'entrainer en ville._

_(…)_

_Après avoir triomphé de la foule de l'__Union Square Park Holiday Market, Kate et Rick__ remontaient lentement les avenues de New York, posant les yeux sur chaque détail coloré. Les guirlandes fleurissaient sur les vitrines, les sapins de Noel avaient envahi les trottoirs et se paraient de boules toujours plus fantaisistes. Le Rockefeller Center avait__ revêtu ses __habits de lumières et présentait un sapin encore plus impressionnant que l'année précédente. Castle admirait avec des yeux d'enfants ce paysage changeant, tantôt argent et or tantôt rouge et vert et paraissait découvrir la ville pour la première fois. Collée contre son amant qui l'avait entourée d'un bras, Beckett savourait également le moment._

_De nombreuses chorales s'étaient installées non loin de ce sapin mythique et ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour écouter les chants traditionnels. Les voix des choristes résonnaient sur la place entourée de buildings mais Kate entendit parfaitement son compagnon chantonner près d'elle, sortant déjà son portefeuille pour féliciter les chanteurs._

_Dashing through the snow  
On a one-horse open sleigh  
Over the fields we go  
Laughing all the way;  
Bells on bob-tail ring  
making spirits bright  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight  
Jingle bells  
jingle bells  
jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh…_

_Castle se détacha légèrement de sa compagne pour applaudir et glissa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre leur route._

« J'adore définitivement Noel. Les gens ont l'air différent pendant cette période. Ils sont plus généreux, plus détendus. Tu vois malgré notre travail au 12ème, on aurait presque foi en l'espèce humaine. »

_Kate ne put retenir un léger sourire et laissa tomber sa tête contre lui._

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce qu'aujourd'hui je pourrais presque croire que tu as raison. »

_Il parut satisfaisait de la réponse et l'entraina vers un petit vendeur de boissons chaudes et de sucreries sans réaliser qu'elle l'observait tendrement. En réalité elle l'admirait. Elle admirait cette faculté de s'émerveiller, de voir le meilleur chez les gens. Au fond, elle enviait ce côté enfantin qu'il avait si bien su conserver. Rick la tira soudainement de ses réflexions en lui tendant un énorme gobelet._

_« _Café au lait sans mousse avec deux doses de sirop vanille et sans sucre. »

(…)

_Installés devant les magasins Saks sur la cinquième avenue, ils observaient les vitrines animées qui s'agitaient devant leurs yeux. Le regard pétillant, Kate avait trouvé sa place confortablement calée entre le torse et les bras de Rick. Son partenaire l'observait attentivement, bien plus intéressé par la joie qu'il lisait sur le visage de sa compagne que par les vitrines illuminées._

_Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, arpentant les abords du magasin avec curiosité._

« Tu rayonnes Kate. »

_Elle ne répondit pas mais lui offrit un sourire radieux._

« Je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce sourire.

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis toujours fou de joie quand il traverse ton visage. Tu sembles tellement heureuse.

- Tu te souviens m'avoir dit que je commençais sans doute à voir le monde un peu moins gris ? »

_Il hocha la tête sans répondre, attendant la suite._

« Quand tu as débarqué dans ma vie j'étais toujours surprise du regard que tu portais sur le monde. Avec le temps j'ai fini par le comprendre mais aujourd'hui c'est plus que ça. Aujourd'hui il m'arrive de voir le monde avec tes yeux. »

_Castle s'arrêta au milieu de la foule pour l'enlacer et la laissa dissimuler son visage contre son épaule, bien conscient des efforts que la jeune femme faisait pour se confier._

« C'est étonnant, troublant et grisant je dois l'admettre. »

_Dans ces moments là, Kate se sentait libérée. Elle s'est cachée dix ans à l'ombre d'un mur et désormais elle voyait à nouveau la lumière. Face à l'absence de réponse de son compagnon, elle se sentit soudainement un peu bête._

« C'est idiot n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Pas du tout. »

_Beckett releva la tête et croisa le regard tendre de son amant. Rassurée, elle glissa ses lèvres sur la joue et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, prête à poursuivre cette journée._

(…)

« Castle je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une nouvelle robe.

-Tes yeux se sont fixés sur la vitrine, ne dis pas le contraire.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que… »

_Il la coupa d'un baiser et l'attira dans ses bras. Rick fit alors courir ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, grignota le lobe de son oreille et lui lança dans un murmure._

« Et je dois bien admettre que j'adore l'idée que tu essaies des robes pour moi »

_La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux de son amant._

« Dans ce cas… »

(…)

_Appuyé contre le mur de la cabine d'essayage, Castle écarta doucement le rideau et jeta un coup d'œil un l'intérieur._

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à la fermer ? Tu es sûre ?

- Non, j'ai fini. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Celle ci aussi est magnifique Kate.

- Tu ne m'aides pas là… »

_Beckett se retourna à nouveau vers le miroir en soupirant, bientôt rejointe par son compagnon. Rick l'entoura de ses bras et appuya son menton sur son épaule nue._

« Maintenant que tu m'as mis cette idée dans la tête j'ai juste envie que cette robe soit…

- Parfaite.

- Oui. _Souffla t-elle_. Après tout ça sera notre premier réveillon tous les deux. »

_Elle avait murmuré ces quelques mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret inavouable ce qui arracha un sourire à Castle… Il se redressa pour embrasser ses cheveux et tenta de la rassurer._

« Tu es magnifique Kate. Chacune de ces robes te va et tu le sais parfaitement.

- Je ne veux pas juste qu'elle m'aille, je veux qu'elle soit parfaite. Et de toute façon tu n'es pas objectif.

- Comment ça ? »

_Reprenant subitement toute son assurance, Beckett se retourna vers son partenaire et le fixa longuement, un sourire victorieux sur le visage._

« Parce que vous imaginez réellement que je ne vous vois pas monsieur Castle ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah non ? _demanda t elle, enjôleuse._

- Non. »

_Elle n'avait cessé de se rapprocher de lui pendant leur échange et n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de son écrivain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, Kate dévia rapidement en s'approcha de son oreille._

« Je sais pertinemment que tu écartes ce rideau pour m'observer.

- Et comment tu le prends ? »

_Kate s'éloigna à nouveau et plongea son regard dans les yeux noircis de son amant. Tout en le fixant, elle recula lentement et défit la fermeture de sa robe sans un mot, observant avec délice l'expression de Castle. Elle s'arrêta subitement en entendant la vendeuse monter l'escalier, sans doute pour lui apporter une nouvelle robe. Rick grogna et sortit de la cabine, priant secrètement pour que la prochaine soit la bonne._

_(…)_

_A peine furent ils sorti de la boutique que Beckett s'approcha de Castle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue._

« Merci.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai pour cette merveilleuse robe ?

- Es tu en train d'essayer de m'acheter ?

- Ai-je besoin d'acheter tes baisers ? »

_Ils s'observèrent un instant avant que Kate saisisse le visage de son amant entre ses mains pour capturer ses lèvres avec fougue. Elle rit de l'air hagard qu'il afficha dès qu'elle abandonna ses lèvres et se blottit contre lui._

« Je dois te faire une confidence. _Dit-il en l'entrainant dans les rues._

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai beaucoup d'idées… de propositions malhonnêtes à te faire.

- Vraiment ? »

_Il ne répondit pas mais s'approcha encore de sa compagne pour l'embrasser tendrement._

_« _N'était-on pas censé réserver notre journée aux cadeaux de Noel ?

-On peut faire une pause… _dit il en lui mordillant l'oreille_.

-Nos appartements ne sont pas vraiment sur le chemin.

-Est-ce vraiment un problème ? »

_Il l'observait désormais avec de grands yeux malicieux et lui offrit un sourire radieux auquel elle répondit avec joie. Sans attendre une réponse plus explicite, Castle saisit la main de sa compagne et l'entraina à travers la foule, bousculant quelques badauds au passage._

« Hey faites attention !

- Navré. »

_Il releva la tête pour s'excuser mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres._

« Josh ? »

_(…)_

« Arrête de faire la tête

- Tout va bien.

- Bien sur que non. »

_Beckett se laissa malgré tout tomber contre lui, espérant qu'il sorte enfin de son mutisme._

« Et en plus tu es jaloux. »

_Rick ne répondit pas tout de suite, passablement agacé. Sentant tout de même qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas, il se décida enfin à parler._

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit quoi ?

- Qu'on est ensemble.

- Parce que malgré ce que tu sembles croire, Josh est tout sauf stupide. Il a très bien compris.

- Il ne s'occupait pas de toi et partait à l'autre bout du monde ! Il est stupide.

- Ça m'allait parfaitement à l'époque Rick…

- Pourquoi tu le défends ?

- Dans l'histoire c'est moi qui suis fautive. J'étais avec lui en attendant de pouvoir être avec toi.

- Quand bien même ça ne te coutait rien de le préciser.

- Alors c'est ça ? »

_Kate reprit sa place face à son compagnon et lui caressa doucement la joue._

« Tu m'as serré contre toi tellement fort que je t'ai vu grimacer. Ça ne te parait pas être suffisamment explicite ? »

_Il ne répondit pas._

« Tu es possessif.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Je ne suis pas possessif. Ce type ne te méritait pas c'est aussi simple que ça.

- Tu es possessif Rick. Tu l'as toujours été. »

_Elle posait désormais un regard amusé sur son amant. Bien décidée à lui prouver tout son amour, la jeune femme l'embrassa avec passion jusqu'à manquer d'air. Castle avait semblé se détendre lors de leur baiser mais son visage s'était refermé à l'instant même où elle avait quitté ses lèvres._

« Tu es restée longtemps avec lui.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.»

_Elle se voulait douce et rassurante, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._

« Tu parlais de lui, tu n'as jamais parlé de Sorrenson ou de Deming mais lui tu en parlais.

- Tu étais avec Gina !

- Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? »

_Elle resta bouche bée, complètement incapable de réagir._

« Tu es restée presque un an avec lui.

- Tu sais pertinemment que je n'en étais pas vraiment amoureuse.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

_Kate parut soudainement blessée et s'éloigna rapidement des son amant. Rick n'abandonna pas pour autant._

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Non.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- Je trouvais toujours un moyen pour ne pas le dire réellement… »

_Castle parut peu convaincu et l'observa attentivem__ent. Elle était dos à lui, mais il pouvait malgré tout la voir se crisper, les points serrées le long du corps._

« Tu doutes de ce que je ressens. »

_Les mots avaient réussi à sortir de__sa gorge serrée et Rick sembla enfin réaliser la douleur de la jeune femme._

« Non. »

_Il avait dit non mais elle avait entendu oui… Kate répondit finalement dans un murmure._

« Je ne veux que toi. »

_Castle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la berça un instant._

« Ça fait six mois Kate, je sais ce que tu ressens mais parfois j'aimerais juste en être absolument sûr.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi épanouie.

- J'aimerais juste qu'un jour tu le dises.

- Je sais. »

_Kate glissa sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire et se laissa cajoler sans un bruit. Le sujet était sensible…_

« Tu crois toujours que tout va s'effondrer si tu admets que tu m'aimes mais tu as tort. L'histoire ne se répétera pas indéfiniment, je ne vais pas me faire tuer sous prétexte que tu es amoureuse Kate.

- Laisse-moi encore du temps. »

_Elle avait murmuré sa demande contre son oreille mais Castle ne répondit pas._

« Je ne voudrai toujours que toi Rick, always. »

TBC !


	12. Chapter 13b

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà (enfin) la suite de Flowers for your grave. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire en tout cas._

_Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme !_

_À très bientôt._

* * *

_Castle se réveilla doucement, sa compagne encore endormie contre lui. Il observa quelques instants les rayons de lumière éclairer son dos et sa nuque avant de l'étendre délicatement sur le dos. Ses lèvres épousèrent doucement les lignes de son visage, de son cou et de des épaules lui arrachant un soupir de bien être. Kate finit par ouvrir les yeux sous les caresses de Castle._

« Bonjour.

- Salut. »

_Ils chuchotaient presque, s'accordant un peu de temps supplémentaire dans leur bulle. Beckett embrassa furtivement son amant et le poussa sur le dos pour venir s'étendre contre lui. Un bras au travers de son torse, elle caressait sa peau instinctivement._

« C'est fou le bien que ça peut faire de se réveiller sans la voix mélodieuse de Ryan. »

_Elle embrassa sa joue et rit en repensant à leur dernier réveil mouvementé._

****** _Kate grogna en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone retentir une fois de plus dans la pièce. A ses côtés, Castle s'agitait._

« C'est le tien Kate.

- Je sais. »

_La jeune femme avait mis tellement de temps à sortir de son sommeil que la mélodie cessa à l'instant même où elle commençait à se retourner pour répondre. Elle soupira bruyamment et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Les bras de son amant ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer et il embrassa délicatement sa tempe avant de descendre dans son cou. Beckett roula sur le dos et tendit les bras vers Castle qui s'était placé au dessus d'elle pour mieux l'embrasser._

_C'est le moment que choisit le téléphone pour se manifester à nouveau. _

_Rick tendit le bras vers le portable et le donna à la jeune femme s'en y prêter attention, bien trop occupé à déposer une multitude de baisers sur sa peau nue._

« Beckett. »

_Les caresses de son amant se faisant de plus en plus pressantes, Kate dut faire des efforts immenses pour se concentrer sur les informations que lui fournissait Ryan. Elle étouffa difficilement un gémissement en sentant ses mains baladeuses descendre sur ses flans et fusilla Castle du regard. _

« Oui, oui j'arrive dès que possible. »

_Rick attendit qu'elle repose le téléphone pour capturer ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un échange infiniment tendre et sensuel._

« Ils vont t'appeler.

- Ils savent où tu es Kate.

- Non, Lanie est partie tard de chez moi et … »

_Castle captura à nouveau ses lèvres pour la faire taire, se faisant plus fougueux cette fois. Kate répondit ardemment à son baiser et l'entoura de ses bras. Une nouvelle sonnerie se fit entendre._

« C'est un cauchemar. »

_Kate sourit devant la mine désespérée de son compagnon et le laissa répondre tranquillement. Elle jouait avec une mèche rebelle tout en déposant de temps à autre un baiser sur ses joues. Il raccrocha rapidement et cacha son visage dans les cheveux de sa compagne, humant son parfum avec délice._

« Faut qu'on y aille Rick.

- Reste ici.

- Rick… »

_Beckett se libéra rapidement de ses bras pour sortir du lit, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se laisserait aller si elle ne s'éloignait pas rapidement. Alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, la voix de Castle l'interpella._

« Ça n'est pas dans nos habitudes mais tu sais, je peux faire ça en dix minutes. »

_Kate se figea en entendant ses mots, subitement tiraillée par l'envie de le rejoindre. Castle se leva et vint se coller dans son dos. Sa peau nue la fit frissonner. Emprisonnée dans ses bras, sa volonté était nettement moins forte désormais._

« Tu as dix minutes Castle. Pas une de plus.

- Je savais que tu céderais.

- Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur. »

_Ils se sourirent un instant avant que Castle ne se jette sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ******_

« Tu souris bêtement.

- Pas du tout.

- Bien sûr que si. »

_Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard puis Beckett roula sur le torse de son amant pour attraper son téléphone. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure avant de le reposer et de se retrouver face à Castle._

« Dis-moi surtout si je te dérange.

- Tu ne me déranges pas.

- Ai-je le droit à un baiser pour compenser le fait que tu m'écrases sans avoir de scrupules ? »

_Kate lui sourit et embrassa furtivement son amant._

«Je parlais d'un vrai baiser. »

_La jeune femme ne tenta même pas de protester. D'un geste lent, elle se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'écrivain et les caressa avec douceur pendant un long moment._

« Petit dej ?

- Je te suis. »

_Vêtue d'une simple nuisette, Beckett sortit rapidement du lit et s'étira longuement. Castle l'observait attentivement, posant les yeux sur chaque partie de son corps._

« T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point ça valait le coup d'avoir attendu ? »

_Kate se figea sur place et baissa la tête, frappée en plein cœur par cette petite phrase innocente. Sentant son malaise, Castle la rejoignit rapidement et l'entoura d'un bras._

« Comment peux-tu en plaisanter ? Après tout le mal que ça t'a fait ?

- Tu es là désormais, c'est la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux. »

_Le regard voilé de sa compagne le fit frémir et il la serra immédiatement dans ses bras pour l'entourer de sa chaleur._

« Je pensais que tu avais fini par oublier tout ça.

- Non »

_Beckett inspira profondément avant de poursuivre dans un murmure._

« Quand on se dispute je repense souvent à ce jour où tu es venu me demander d'arrêter, où tu m'as dit la vérité. Je t'ai rejeté tellement violemment Rick, je revois encore la douleur sur ton visage.

- Kate…

- En revenant me chercher malgré tout, tu m'as sans doute fait la plus belle déclaration qu'on puisse faire mais là non plus je n'ai pas voulu te voir.

- Il serait peut être temps que tu fasses la paix avec ces souvenirs non ?

- Je ne veux pas oublier, ça m'aide à me rappeler la chance que j'ai. »

_Castle resserra encore ses bras autour de la jeune femme et déposa une nuée de baisers dans ses cheveux._

« Je t'aime Kate, n'en doute pas. »

_Serrée dans ses bras, elle prononça quelques mots à peine audibles._

« Je t'aime aussi. »

_Elle ne réalisa la portée de ses mots qu'en sentant son amant s'éloigner brusquement et la dévisager, complètement sous le choc. Il l'embrassa follement et l'attira à nouveau contre son cœur, fou de joie._

« Et voilà comment tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Oublie cette image lugubre et grave plutôt dans tes souvenirs cette expression idiote sur mon visage. »

_(…)_

_A peine eut elle fermé la porte de son appartement que Kate se sentit soulever dans les airs. Castle avait passé une main dans son dos et une sous ses jambes et il l'entraînait désormais vers le canapé du salon. Il y déposa précautionneusement sa compagne avant de s'étendre sur elle et de l'embrasser fougueusement, emprisonnant son visage entre ses doigts._

_Beckett mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il se passait et se laisser entraîner dans leur échange passionné, mordillant ses lèvres, goûtant à sa langue. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois arrivés à bout de souffle. Le cœur battant à la chamade, Rick souffla quelques mots comme une excuse._

« J'ai cette scène dans la tête depuis ce matin. »

_Kate lui sourit largement avant de glisser les bras autour du cou de l'écrivain et de l'embrasser à nouveau._

_(…)_

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas mieux que le sexe avec des cinglés comme Meredith ?

- Non mais tu le fais exprès aujourd'hui ? »

_Beckett quitta vivement les bras de son écrivain et s'enroula dans les draps, passablement énervée._

« J'allais simplement dire que je me trompais lourdement. »

_Un soupir exaspéré franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme._

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise à compenser le fait que tu évoques ton ex femme et tes nuits endiablées avec elle dans la même phrase…

- Je…

- Et ce juste après un moment aussi intense. Qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

_Castle se redressa à son tour, embrassa la tempe de sa compagne avant d'enrouler un bras autour d'elle._

« Kate Beckett seriez vous jalouse ?

- As-tu déjà oublié comment tu as régis en croisant Josh cinq minutes dans la rue ?

- Non. On célèbre aujourd'hui les conséquences de cette réaction.»

_Beckett leva un sourcil incrédule, attendant des précisions._

« Tu ne m'aurais peut-être pas dit que tu m'aimais si j'avais bien réagi !

- Ta logique me dépasse. »

_Il rit de sa mine boudeuse et l'embrassa encore avant de s'asseoir face à elle._

« Tu as toujours été jalouse. »

_Beckett se renfrogna encore mais n'essaya même pas de le nier._

« C'est mignon.

- Castle ! »

_Il lui sourit et l'enlaça doucement, calant son menton sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Kate brise ce silence._

« Tu couchais avec elle chaque fois qu'elle revenait ici ?

- Quasiment oui. »

_La réponse fit grimacer Kate mais elle poursuivit._

« Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Pas de la même façon que toi mais oui, elle fera toujours partie de moi. »

_Face à l'absence de réaction de sa compagne, il poursuivit tranquillement._

« C'est la mère de ma fille Kate, pas la femme de ma vie.

- Tu l'as épousé pourtant.

- Parce qu'elle était enceinte et que je voulais offrir à Alexis une famille.

- Tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- Je l'aimais comme tu aimais Josh.

- Je n'aimais pas Josh.

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup, tu n'en étais pas amoureuse. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de rester presqu'un an avec lui. »

_Rick répondait simplement, calmement. A tel point que Kate cessa de se braquer et finit par comprendre ce que son écrivain tentait de lui expliquer._

« Tu t'inquiètes de mes ex femmes ?

- Non, puisque c'est mieux avec moi… »

_Castle lui sourit, conscient de l'effort qu'elle faisait en cet instant._

« On en avait jamais parlé et tu vas la voir dans quelques jours avec Alexis… j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus je crois.

- Tu peux me poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête tu sais ? J'y répondrai toujours. »

_Kate releva enfin les yeux vers son amant, reconnaissante, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts._

« Je crois que je n'ai plus trop envie d'en parler. On ne devait pas aller voir les illuminations à la tombée de la nuit ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras. »

_Les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de l'écrivain et elle se colla contre lui, rassurée par cette étreinte._

« Merci Rick.

- Always. »

(…)

_Ils remontaient lentement les rues de New York, marchant l'un contre l'autre malgré le froid de ce mois de décembre. Le spectacle de lumières était terminé depuis plus d'une demi-heure mais ils commençaient tout juste à rentrer sans un mot chez Beckett._

_La jeune femme rompit subitement le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux._

« Et Gina ?

- Quoi Gina?

- Pourquoi tu l'as épousée? »

_Castle tourna brusquement la tête vers sa compagne pour l'observer. Elle semblait calme mais désireuse d'obtenir une réponse. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de résumer en quelques phrases une histoire vieille de plusieurs années, elle poursuivit._

« C'est elle qui a voulu se marier ? »

_Surpris par sa perspicacité, Rick ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête._

« Pourquoi avoir accepté ? »

_Un long soupir se fit entendre. Il essaya à nouveau d'expliquer tant bien que mal la situation de l'époque._

« Elle voulait être avec moi alors que Meredith m'avait trompé. Elle voulait s'occuper de ma fille et je croyais qu'Alexis avait besoin d'une mère. J'étais avec elle depuis longtemps et ça se passait bien. Ce n'était pas de la passion ou le grand amour mais ça se passait bien. A l'époque, accepter paraissait être la chose à faire. »

_Kate ne dit rien, portant son regard sur les passants sans un bruit._

« Tu ne l'aimes pas n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne l'ai croisée qu'une ou deux fois

- Tu ne l'aimes pas quand même. »

_Une fois de plus elle préféra se taire._

« On dirait que tu lui en veux.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Pour Meredith tu avais simplement l'air curieuse... mais là c'est différent. Pourquoi ?

- On ne s'est jamais parlé Castle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ta réaction était rationnelle. »

_Kate le fusilla du regard et s'éloigna de son amant, accélérant son allure jusqu'à le distancer de plusieurs pas. Rick la laissa se calmer quelques minutes avant de se risquer à approcher, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille._

« Kate qu'est ce que tu caches ? »

_La jeune femme soupira longuement avant de répondre d'une voix à peine audible._

« Je n'aimais pas te voir avec elle. Je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous remettiez ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu passais ton temps à t'en plaindre ! Ça m'a surprise… qu'elle se pointe au commissariat avant l'été. »

_Sa voix s'érailla sous le coup d'un souvenir douloureux._

« Kate…

- Je voulais être à sa place

- Tu avais Deming à l'époque.

- Non…non. »

_Les mots se perdirent dans un murmure. Castle attrapa son bras au passage et attira sa compagne contre lui, caressant son visage avec douceur._

« J'avais rompu avec lui. Je… j'étais prête à partir avec toi. »

_L'écrivain resta figé, repassant mentalement les souvenirs de cette journée._

« C'est ce que tu voulais me dire quand Gina est arrivée. »

_Kate hocha la tête, un sourire triste sur le visage._

« Tu es là maintenant. »

_Beckett s'appuya contre l'épais manteau de son amant, baissant la tête et dissimulant son visage derrière ses longs cheveux._

« Je n'ai rien vu, rien. Je suis un crétin.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance Rick. C'était trop tôt.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'en voulais quand je suis revenu… »

_Serrée contre son écrivain, Kate se laissait désormais aller à cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer afin de chasser au plus vite les mauvais souvenirs qu'ils venaient d'évoquer._

« Cet été on partira comme je te l'avais proposé. Guimauve grillées, feu de camp, histoires de fantôme, grasse matinée, vue sur l'océan, piscine isolée… on fera tout ce que tu souhaites Kate.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu sais ?

- Tu en as souffert.

- J'avais quelqu'un, j'avais refusé de venir et tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai absolument rien à te reprocher.

- Pourtant tu m'en as voulu.

- J'étais blessée… Et j'avais décidé de venir sur un coup de tête. Ça n'aurait rien amené de bon de toute façon.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- J'avais besoin d'en finir avec le meurtre de ma mère Rick. J'étais complètement incapable de me laisser aller avec toi à l'époque. Je préfère avoir attendu deux ans de plus et savourer ce qu'on a aujourd'hui. »

_Peu convaincu, Castle déposa une nuée de baisers sur le visage de sa compagne, essayant à sa manière de se faire pardonner. _

« Si tu as d'autres choses à me demander fais le tout de suite. Je t'ai avoué tellement de choses aujourd'hui que je ne compte plus parler de moi pour les six prochains mois au moins. »

_Il sourit de son attitude et captura rapidement ses lèvres, bien décidé à oublier ces mauvais souvenirs._

« Redis le moi encore une fois et je te laisserai te taire pour les six mois qui viennent. »

_Beckett s'appuya sur son torse, l'embrassa longuement avant de murmurer contre son oreille._

« J'ai froid. »

_La jeune femme savoura la mine déconfite de son amant avant de reprendre sa route, pressée de rentrer chez elle._

« Kate ! »

_Castle arriva bientôt à sa hauteur. Il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras, la souleva d'un geste et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Un rire cristallin résonna dans la nuit. Kate fit courir ses doigts sur le visage de son écrivain avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

« Je t'aime. »

TBC

* * *

_Et comme toujours merci à ma bêta !_

_Un petit mot en partant? :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Navrée pour l'attente mais la période de "vacances" d'été est un peu chargée. J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous plaira._

_Comme toujours merci à ma bêta qui ferme les yeux sur mo emploi du temps changeant ;-)_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !_

* * *

_Chatouillée par quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux, la jeune femme s'éveilla doucement. A peine eut elle ouvert les yeux qu'un sentiment de manque l'habita, elle se roula lentement sur la gauche à la recherche de son compagnon et fut surprise de ne trouver que son oreiller._

_L'esprit toujours un peu embrumé, Kate se redressa pour observer la chambre mais ne trouva aucune trace de Castle. Elle finit par sortir de son lit en soupirant, enfilant au passage la chemise de Rick. En quittant la pièce, ses pieds nus rencontrèrent une matière douce sur le sol. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit un chemin de roses menant visiblement dans le salon. Un franc sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme et elle se dépêcha de remonter le long des pétales multicolores._

_Castle l'attendait dans la cuisine redécorée pour l'occasion. Un énorme bouquet trônait au milieu de la table, bouquet entouré de nombreuses assiettes et bols en tout genre. Il avait préparé un véritable festin et s'attelait une fois encore à la confection de pancakes. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'en manger tous les weekends._

« Comment as-tu fait tout ça sans que je m'en aperçoive ? »

_L'écrivain sursauta et offrit un sourire radieux à sa muse. Il arrêta rapidement tous les appareils de cuisson et s'avança pour l'enlacer, glissant un tendre baiser dans son cou._

« C'est assez cliché pour la plus romantique des détectives ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

_Il se recula légèrement pour croiser son regard, une expression de doute sur son visage._

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ?

- Bien sûr que si, je ne pensais simplement pas que tu commencerais à me chouchouter dès le matin. »

_La réponse sembla le rassurer et il attira Kate contre lui pour l'embrasser. C'était un jour spécial pour eux deux, tellement spécial que Kate avait pris un jour de congé pour l'occasion. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa entrainer dans un baiser sensuel, caressant distraitement sa nuque au passage._

« Un an. Tu m'auras supportée un an.

- Crois moi je te supporterai longtemps encore Kate. »

_Ils échangèrent un sourire avec que Beckett ne reporte son attention sur le festin qu'il avait préparé. Toujours serrée dans les bras de son amant, elle piocha dans la salade de fruits avec appétit malgré les protestations de Castle._

« Hey ! Tu pourrais m'attendre ! »

_Elle se retourna pour répondre quand son téléphone jugea bon de se manifester. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, ils se retournèrent vers le salon, observant l'objet comme s'il allait subitement exploser. Aucun des deux n'osa bouger jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie cesse de retentir._

« C'est une blague ?

- Ils n'auraient pas appelé si…

- Non Kate. C'est ton jour de congé, c'est notre jour de congé. Ils le savent parfaitement.

- Justement …

- Kate. »

_La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et l'observa longuement il semblait si triste tout à coup. Elle caressa sa joue et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de nouer ses bras autour de lui. Il l'entoura sans grande conviction et fixa son regard sur le téléphone._

« Okay, on les met en silencieux.

- Vraiment ?

- Si c'est grave ils se débrouilleront pour nous joindre. C'est notre journée Rick, je ne veux pas la gâcher. »

_Il reprit enfin un air plus joyeux et resserra son étreinte autour de sa compagne. Comme pour revenir à des pensées plus joyeuses, elle s'empara d'un nouveau morceau de kiwi et l'avala avec un sourire aux lèvres._

(…)

« Rick t'es prêt ? »

_Elle entra dans la salle de bain et le surprit devant la glace, réajustant difficilement une mèche rebelle._

« J'arrive Ka… »

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, trop surpris par celle qui lui faisait face. Beckett avait enfilé une jolie robe fluide à bretelle et semblait presque mal à l'aise._

« Lanie m'a fait une scène pour que je l'essaie, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser.

- Tu es magnifique Kate.

- Je… je n'ai surtout pas l'habitude de ce genre de tenue.

- Fais-moi penser à remercier Lanie. »

_Elle s'autorisa enfin à sourire et se blottit un instant dans ses bras avant de l'entrainer vers le salon._

« On aurait déjà dû partir il y a des heures !

- Dois-je te rappeler que ma montre s'est brisée pendant notre dernière enquête ?

- Ça ressemble assez à une mauvaise excuse tu sais ?

- Très bien j'avoue détective. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi séduisante je perdrai moins de temps à prendre soin de vous.»

_La jeune femme roula des yeux et dissimula autant qu'elle le put son sourire avant de s'avancer dans le salon. Par réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable avant de le ranger et s'immobilisa en voyant l'écran._

« Un problème ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas et consulta les appels en absence de son écrivain sans un mot._

« Kate ?

- Ils nous ont appelés presque 30 fois Rick. Quelque chose ne va pas. »

_A son air perdu, il comprit qu'elle était tiraillée entre le fait de préserver leur journée et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour ses collègues._

« Apelle.

- C'est notre journée !

- Ce sont nos amis. »

_Kate soupira longuement avant de se pencher sur son téléphone. Castle vint l'enlacer et embrassa sa tempe doucement._

« On a toute la vie devant nous tu sais ?

- Je sais aussi combien tu tenais à cette journée.

- Apelle, ils n'auraient pas essayé de nous joindre sans raison. »

_Elle composa timidement le numéro de Ryan pour en savoir plus. _

« Ryan qu'est ce qu'on a ? »

_La jeune femme blêmit et se tourna vers son amant sans un mot. Leur journée venait de prendre un tout autre tournant_

(…)

« Ils sont sûrs d'eux Kate ?

- Etranglée avec une corde de 5 mm d'épaisseur en nylon vert et blanc, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? »

_Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans le parking et se planta en face de lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains._

« Tu n'es pas responsable Rick.

- Il a recommencé à tuer parce que je n'ai pas su l'arrêter.

- Il nous a tous berné. Tous sans exception. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Kate…

- Non. Grâce à toi on sait qui est responsable, on l'a raté mais il ne s'en sortira pas deux fois. Tu m'entends ? »

_Il entendait mais ne réagissait pas, assailli par la culpabilité comme il l'était il y presque deux ans. Beckett caressait doucement sa joue, espérant désespérément qu'il s'ouvre un peu._

« Rick ?

- Il faut qu'on l'arrête. »

_Elle lui offrit un mince sourire et serra fortement sa main._

« Il ne nous échappera pas. »

_Castle croisa le regard de sa compagne et y lut la même détermination que celle qui l'habitait lors de l'enquête sur sa mère. Il y vit aussi toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait à son égard et en fut profondément touché. Sans un mot, il hocha la tête et serra lui aussi les doigts de la jeune femme pour se rassurer._

_Alors qu'ils repartaient dans le parking, la jeune femme laissa sa main dans celle de son écrivain et serra fortement ses doigts, essayant comme elle le pouvait de lui apporter tout son soutien. _

(…)

« Lanie qu'est ce qu'on a ?

- Jeune femme entre 20 et 25 ans, étranglée avec une corde…. »

_Si Kate était attentive aux détails donnés par le médecin légiste, Castle lui n'écoutait plus. En entrant dans la pièce ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur le corps de la jeune femme étendue sur la table et son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle était jeune et belle comme toutes les autres victimes, paisible aussi. Seul un détail clochait. Un détail qui venait de le frapper en plein cœur: elle était rousse._

_Sans prévenir il sortit de la pièce alla appuyer sa tête sur un des murs du couloir pour se calmer. Kate arriva rapidement derrière lui et glissa une main dans son dos._

« Rick ?

- Elle est rousse Kate. Elle est rousse. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard. »

_Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à la détective pour comprendre. Elle se précipita sur son téléphone pour mettre en alerte Ryan et Esposito. Castle ne bougeait pas, complètement paralysé par cette découverte. Beckett le força à se relever et planta son regard dans le sien._

« Où est-elle Rick ? »

_Cette simple question fut comme une piqure de rappel et le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il avait pensé à Alexis immédiatement mais pas un instant il n'avait envisagé les conséquences de ce rapprochement._

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre à elle ?

- Richard où est-elle ?

- A l'université.

- On y va dépêche-toi. »

(…)

_Installées dans un des bureaux, Martha et Alexis semblaient complètement ailleurs. On les avait arrachées à leurs occupations pour les amener en urgence au poste sans vraiment leur expliquer la situation. A l'écart des autres policiers, Castle les observait et avait retrouvé des couleurs. Kate s'approcha de lui doucement et lui prit la main avant de murmurer quelques mots._

« Elles vont bien Rick…

- Grâce à toi, tu as réagi vite. »

_Elle ne dit rien et posa son front contre l'épaule de son compagnon, essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer._

« Linda Russo a vu son visage, il est revenu 4 ans après pour la tuer.

- Rick…

- C'est toi qui parlais de rancune tenace non ? »

_Elle ne répondit pas mais serra encore sa main, l'emmenant à l'abri de tout regard indiscret. Elle se plaça alors face à lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras._

« Il faut que tu te calmes, tu n'arriveras pas à réfléchir et j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je les ai mis dans cette situation.

- Jerry Tyson les a mis dans cette situation. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa folie Rick. »

_Il baissa la tête, se sentant comme pris au piège de son regard perçant._

« Regarde-moi. »

_Castle leva les yeux difficilement et se laissa caresser doucement._

« Je ne les lâcherai pas d'une semelle tu m'entends ? Rien ni personne ne menacera ta famille. Personne. »

_Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle poursuivit son discours avec toute la ferveur dont elle était capable._

« Si on doit se barricader quelque part avec ta famille pour le retrouver et les protéger on le fera Rick. Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à ta fille.

- Tu dis ça comme si…

- Tu m'as fait promettre un jour de veiller sur elle. C'est ce que je fais. »

_L'écrivain réagit enfin, profondément touché par les promesses de sa compagne. Il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur sa peau avant de s'éloigner._

« Je vais leur expliquer la situation. »

(…)

« Je ne comprends pas Castle, pourquoi a t-il changer de couleur de cheveux ? »

_Esposito avait longuement hésité avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il voyait l'inquiétude sur le visage de son collègue et voulait en savoir plus sur Jerry Tyson, espérant que cela pourrait les aider dans l'enquête._

« J'ai brisé son plan parfait. Il se venge.

- Pourquoi revenir au lieu de recommencer son buisness ailleurs ?

- Il croit que j'aime côtoyer la mort. Il veut que je la regarde frapper autour de moi pour me détruire comme j'ai détruit son plan. »

_Beckett arriva dans son dos et posa une main sur son épaule. Habituellement elle ne se permettait jamais ce genre de geste au milieu du commissariat mais aujourd'hui ils en avaient tous les deux besoin._

« On l'aura Rick.

- Elles veulent rentrer au loft.

- Je les accompagne, elles ne peuvent pas passer la nuit ici de toute façon. »

_Une grimace apparut sur le visage de l'écrivain, sous le regard soucieux d'Esposito. Kate réfléchit à toute vitesse et eut soudain une idée._

« Venez chez moi ce soir, on restera dans le salon et elles prendront ma chambre.

- On a fait des copies de tout le dossier avec Ryan, on y réfléchira ce soir. Il veut garder un œil sur Jenny.

-Vous ne comptez pas dormir ? _S'étonna Rick_.

- Pas plus que vous deux non. »

_Rassuré par le soutien dont ses collègues faisaient preuve Castle se laissa entrainer par sa compagne, adressant au passage un regard des plus reconnaissants à son Javier. _

(…)

_Ryan et Esposito étaient arrivés aux aurores chez Kate, les bras chargés de dossiers et de copies de preuves amassées lors des dernières enquêtes. Officiellement, ils étaient sur le terrain à la recherche de témoignages et Beckett avait réussi à se faire assigner à la protection de Martha et Alexis après de longues négociations avec Gates._

_Faisant preuve d'une autorité étonnante comparée à sa conduite habituelle, Rick avait obtenu de sa mère et de sa fille qu'elles restent à l'appartement avec eux pour pouvoir les protéger au mieux. Après plusieurs heures de recherche infructueuses, Castle eut besoin de se mettre à l'écart. Il alla s'installer dans la chambre de la jeune femme, fenêtre grande ouverte pour s'aérer littéralement l'esprit._

_Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant contre son dos avec douceur._

« On va trouver quelque chose.

- Ça fait des heures et ce type est toujours un fantôme.

- Hey. »

_D'un geste tendre elle le poussa à se retourner et s'installa contre lui, posant les mains sur ses épaules et caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts._

« Bientôt cette histoire ne sera qu'un souvenir, on le trouvera comme on a trouvé l'assassin de ma mère. »

_Rick lui adressa un mince sourire, peu convaincu par les promesses de sa compagne. En soupirant elle s'accrocha finalement à son cou et cala sa tête contre son épaule. Kate s'approcha au plus près de lui et ses mots devinrent des murmures._

« Je suis là.

- Je sais Kate. »

_Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté et des pas rapides résonnèrent dans l'appartement._

« Beckett on a trouvé ! »

(…)

_Ryan et Esposito avait fini par remonter la piste du triple tueur en retrouvant le vendeur des cordes en nylon qu'il avait utilisé. En recoupant toutes les données disponibles, ils avaient découvert ce qu'ils pensaient être sa planque. Après avoir déposé sa mère et sa fille au poste, Castle et Beckett avait rejoint leurs collègues au coin d'une rue._

_Ils débarquèrent dans l'appartement ciblé en trombe, défonçant la porte et courant entre les meubles. Un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans une pièce voisine, alertant immédiatement la jeune femme. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle se plaça devant son compagnon pour le protéger et, voyant que rien n'arrivait, décida de gagner la cuisine. Du verre brisé jonchait le carrelage clair et elle découvrit avec horreur la fenêtre ouverte sur les escaliers de secours._

_Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Rick s'élança à travers la pièce et sortit par la fenêtre, dévalant les escaliers comme un fou à la poursuite de Tyson. Kate eut beau crier pour le retenir il n'écoutait pas et tenait à la main son revolver de secours comme un vrai flic l'aurait fait. Une fois le choc passé, Beckett se lança à sa poursuite priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'arrive rien._

« Castle arrête ! Arrête ! »

_Elle le vit disparaitre au coin d'une rue et accéléra autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Quand la jeune femme tourna à son tour dans la ruelle, un reflet de lumière attira son attention. Il était là, dissimulé dans un recoin à quelques mètres d'un nouveau tournant, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son poursuivant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle appuya sur la détente._

« Rick à terre ! »

_Deux bruits sourds, une marre de sang._

_Un coéquipier étendu sur le sol._

_Beckett partit en courant et se rua sur le sol après avoir vérifié que le triple tueur n'était plus une menace. Elle était sure d'avoir attendu un second coup de feu._

TBC

* * *

Alors?


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous !

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à faire avec mon travail notamment ^^

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et vous fera patienter dans la dernière ligne droite avant la saision 5 ;-)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

* * *

_Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard sombre, Beckett observait distraitement le balai des gyrophares quand Castle arriva dans son dos et posa une main sur sa hanche, murmurant un merci à son oreille. Elle se retourna brusquement et lui adressa son regard le plus noir. Bien qu'un peu surpris, il ne se laissa pas intimider et poursuivit._

« Merci d'avoir été là.

- Je n'étais pas là Castle. »

_Sentant la colère la gagner à nouveau, Kate se détourna et commença à marcher d'un pas vif vers sa voiture._

« Kate ! »

_La jeune femme fulminait et n'aspirait plus qu'à s'éloigner de la scène au plus vite pour reprendre ses esprits. Rick la suivit pourtant et lui attrapa la main… il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle explose._

_« Qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer._

- Tu es en colère parce que tu as eu peur mais…

- Évidemment que j'ai eu peur ! C'est mon boulot de mettre ma vie en danger pas le tien. Tu es écrivain Castle, cesse de vouloir jouer les héros ! »

_Il déglutit difficilement, ravalant sa peine pour ne pas en rajouter davantage. Castle jugea bon de s'éloigner un peu d'elle et prit sa voix la plus douce pour continuer._

« Kate…

- Castle tu es parti comme un fou à la poursuite d'un psychopathe alors n'essaie même pas de te justifier.»

_La peine qu'elle lut dans les yeux de son amant arrêta Beckett quelques instants. Mains sur les hanches, elle faisait des allers retours entre Castle et sa voiture toute proche pour essayer de se calmer. En vain._

« Ne refais jamais ça. Ne refais jamais ça espèce de crétin ! »

_Elle s'engouffra finalement dans sa voiture, bientôt suivi par Castle qui n'avait absolument pas l'intention de la laisser dans cet état. Assis sagement sur le siège passager, il attendait qu'elle vide son sac sans un bruit._

« Je voulais juste te protéger de ce fou mais je t'ai laissé sur l'enquête. Je t'ai laissé venir ici parce que je savais combien c'était important pour toi mais toi… toi tu pars en courant derrière un tueur en série, tu t'engouffres seul dans un dédale de ruelles. »

_Les mots s'échappèrent sans que Kate puisse les retenir. Elle fixait obstinément son volant pour éviter de croiser le regard de son amant, visiblement sous le choc._

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça me rappelle ? S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… mais tu t'en fiches, tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde aux gens que tu laisserais derrière toi. »

_Les propos de la jeune femme le blessèrent d'autant plus qu'il la comprenait. Il lui avait déjà reproché de ne se soucier que de son enquête en oubliant le reste du monde et se sentait désormais complètement idiot d'avoir cédé aux mêmes travers. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais elle le coupa avant même qu'il puisse prononcer le moindre mot._

« Je veux rentrer chez moi Castle. Toute seule. »

(…)

_On frappa violemment à la porte et Kate sursauta sur son canapé. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits après de longues heures à regarder bêtement par la fenêtre. Beckett fixait désormais la porte, essayant de décider si Castle venait lui faire des reproches ou s'excuser… dans le doute, elle finit par aller ouvrir en soupirant. Elle le trouva devant sur le pallier, mains derrière le dos et plus beau que jamais._

« Je suis désolé.

- Il t'a fallu des heures pour t'en rendre compte ?

- Kate… »

_Ils s'observent longuement, détaillant les expressions de l'autre avec minutie. Castle vit sans peine que sa compagne était encore tourmentée et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir mis autant de temps à venir la voir._

« Je peux entrer ? »

_Elle hocha la tête sans un bruit et repartit vers le salon, le laissant fermer la porte derrière lui._

_Appuyée sur la table de la cuisine Beckett l'observa faire avec attention, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il cachait derrière lui. Il arriva rapidement à sa hauteur et lui offrit un sourire timide avant de lui tendre le panier en osier qu'il avait dissimulé en arrivant._

« Je suis probablement un crétin…. Mais au moins je suis un crétin avec tes muffins préférés.»

_Kate détailla longuement le panier et n'accorda pas un regard à son écrivain. Castle attendait désormais le verdict, la respiration suspendue à la réaction de la jeune femme. Après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, sa compagne se décida enfin à sourire discrètement. Kate se saisit alors du panier et le posa sur la table lentement, complètement absorbée en apparence par les gâteaux dorés. Un murmure se fit finalement entendre._

« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. »

_Castle se rapprocha et la prit timidement dans ses bras._

« Oh Kate… »

_Serrée dans ses bras, Beckett se laissa aller, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. »

(…)

_Une tasse dans chaque main, elle s'assit sur le canapé au plus près de son compagnon qui l'entoura d'un bras. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa contre lui._

« Ma mère et Alexis sont arrivées dans les Hamptons, elles viennent d'envoyer un message.

- Ça leur fera sans doute du bien de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça. »

_Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes, profitant simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre et sirotant leur café lentement. Dès qu'elle eut fini, Rick attrapa sa tasse et la posa près de la sienne sur la table basse. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongea avec elle sur les coussins voisins._

« Notre anniversaire ne s'est pas du tout déroulé comme prévu.

- Je vais décaler ma journée à vendredi, ça nous fera trois jours en comptant le week-end. C'est pas si mal.

- C'est vrai. »

_Après avoir longuement hésité, Castle se décida à capturer doucement les lèvres de sa compagne et enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux._

« Je ne t'ai même pas offert ton cadeau !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau Rick.

- On n'a jamais besoin de cadeau, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont cools ! »

_Elle rit de son air de gosse et l'embrassa furtivement avant de se redresser. Le voir en vie auprès d'elle avait fini par lui faire oublier la colère et la peur. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en observant son amant, soudainement envahie par le doute._

« J'ai dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Non c'est juste que moi je l'ai… ton cadeau.

- Alors tu as le droit de m'en faire mais pas moi ?

- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir. »

_Son malaise arracha un sourire à Rick qui se redressa à son tour. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne et planta son regard dans le sien._

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! »

_Kate lui sourit et partit dans sa chambre. Elle en revient avec un petit paquet noir qu'elle tendit à son écrivain favori. Comme un enfant au matin de Noël, son visage s'illumina et il fondit sur le paquet, retirant une simple boite carrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Beckett et l'inquiétude qu'il lut sur son visage l'amusa: elle doutait toujours de ses idées, même un an après le début de leur relation._

_Il finit cependant par soulever le couvercle de la boite et y découvrit une nouvelle montre._

« Regarde mieux » _chuchota t elle._

_Il obéit sans protestation et écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit enfin._

« La montre de ton père. » _Souffla t-il._

_Castle releva la tête et croisa le regard embrumé de sa compagne. Elle baissa les yeux quelques secondes et se lança dans les explications qu'il attendait désormais avec impatience._

« Je sais que ça parait bizarre comme cadeau mais… »

_Rick resserra sa prise autour des doigts de la jeune femme pour l'encourager et ils échangèrent un sourire._

« Ma mère lui a offert cette montre il y a des années. J'étais encore une enfant quand il l'a portée pour la première fois mais je me souviens encore d'elle qui disait en riant 'tu seras forcé de penser à moi à chaque minute'. Après sa mort il n'arrivait plus à la porter, c'était devenu trop douloureux pour lui alors je l'ai récupérée.

- Pour la vie que tu as contribué à sauver.

- Oui. En ayant la bague de ma mère autour du cou, c'est un peu comme s'ils étaient encore réunis. »

_Les yeux de Beckett brillaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Castle lui prit doucement la main, laissant la jeune femme s'échapper dans ses souvenirs._

« Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir la garder Kate ?

- Il faut bien remplacer celle que tu as cassée ! »

_Il lui fit un sourire mais ne la lâcha pas des yeux, attendant une réponse sérieuse à ça question._

« Mes parents s'aimaient plus que tout et j'aime l'idée qu'on puisse suivre un peu leur exemple. Un père ancien alcoolique et une mère assassinée n'est certainement pas le meilleur profil d'une histoire d'amour mais… enfin il y a plus que ça derrière cette montre.

- Je comprends.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça trop étrange ?

- Non. Je trouve que c'est un cadeau magnifique. »

_Elle sonda longuement son regard avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Kate s'approcha un peu plus de son compagnon et posa ses jambes sur ses genoux._

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour te dire ce que je ressens mais… je crois qu'aujourd'hui je comprends ce que mes parents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. J'ai ressenti pendant quelques secondes la détresse qu'a dû surmonter mon père…j'ai vu notre année défiler en un instant.

- Je vous aime Kate Beckett. »

_Le regard de la jeune femme se brouilla à nouveau et elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Castle, cachant son visage dans son cou._

« Moi aussi Rick. Moi aussi » murmura t-elle.

_Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre se cajolant distraitement. Les mains de Kate restaient rivées sur les épaules de son compagnon et il ne cessait d'effleurer sa peau du bout des doigts, lui laissant ainsi le temps de gérer ses émotions._

« Du coup tu n'as plus de montre. Il faudra remédier à la situation.

- Tu cherches toujours un prétexte pour m'acheter quelque chose.

- Toutes mes excuses, quelle idée de chercher à te faire plaisir ! »

_Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire et Kate vint s'installer dans les bras de son amant, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'ils n'échangent le moindre mot._

« Quand je t'ai vu partir à la poursuite de Tyson j'ai vraiment eu envie de te tuer. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

- Je vais bien Kate. Tout va bien.

- Je veux que tu comprennes Castle, que tu arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas en supporter plus.

- J'ai compris Kate.

- Je l'espère. »

_Calée dans ses bras, Beckett observa son amant enfiler sa nouvelle montre autour de son poignet. D'un geste doux, Kate verrouilla elle-même le fermoir comme l'avait fait sa mère bien des années auparavant. La jeune femme réalisa alors tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis sa rencontre avec l'écrivain, depuis qu'il était venu bousculer ses habitudes, examiner son passé et reconstruire son avenir. Parfois elle avait du mal à croire à quel point elle avait changé, à quel point elle avait baissé la garde devant cet homme._

_Complètement absorber par ses pensées, elle ne réalisa qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Castle la détaillait, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Pourquoi tu souris autant ?

- Je vais t'emmener dans les Hamptons.

- C'est ta façon de me demander mon avis ?

- Non, je t'y emmènerai de toute façon. Ça sera un bon moyen de célébrer comme il se doit cet anniversaire loin du poste et des coups de téléphone incessants.

- Et depuis quand prends tu des décisions sans même m'en parler ?

- Depuis le début de notre partenariat très chère. »

_Elle esquissa un mince sourire en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort : Castle était au moins aussi buté qu'elle._

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer que tu pourras avoir le dernier mot si facilement à chaque fois. Je ne proteste pas uniquement parce que j'ai envie de voir cette maison.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Il vaudrait mieux. »

_Castle ne cacha pas son amusement face à l'attitude de sa compagne. C'était tellement elle… Kate ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir reprendre le dessus dès qu'elle pensait avoir trop mis en avant ses sentiments et ses émotions. Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille et attrapa délicatement le lobe entre ses dents._

« Monsieur Castle j'espère que ce n'est pas une invitation.

-Comment ça ?

- Si tu as la moindre idée derrière la tête tu devrais penser à autre chose.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. Je veux être sûre que tu n'oublies pas ta promesse.

- C'est une punition ?

- Exactement.

- Tu n'oserais pas, tu ne tiendras pas. »

_Beckett se retourna alors vers son amant, s'installa au dessus de lui et plongea son regard dans ses yeux clairs avant de se pencher vers lui._

« Non seulement je tiendrai mais en plus je vais te rendre fou. »

_Sur ses mots, elle porta les mains sur le col de son chemisier et descendit lentement ses doigts sur le premier bouton qu'elle défit d'un geste habile. Elle répéta son manège avec le deuxième, laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine aux yeux de son partenaire. La jeune femme se pencha à nouveau et murmura quelques mots._

« Je te rendrai fou et tu n'auras pas le droit de me toucher Rick Castle. »

_Castle en resta bouche bée, fasciné par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous son regard. Cette femme le tuerait sans doute un jour mais il en était fou, fou de ses multiples facettes. Les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire._

(…)

_Tout juste arrivés dans les Hamptons, ils furent accueillis par Martha et Alexis, visiblement pas gênées le moins du monde de devoir partager leurs vacances. Kate s'émerveilla devant l'immense maison qu'elle découvrait d'abord depuis l'extérieur. L'écrivain avait choisi une bâtisse un peu à l'écart de toutes les autres. Castle l'entoura d'un bras et remonta l'allée à ses côtés, pressé de lui faire découvrir l'intérieur._

_L'incroyable lumière qui baignait la pièce fut la première chose qui émerveilla la jeune femme. Les murs clairs et les immenses baies vitrées donnant sur la mer donnaient l'impression de vivre directement sur la plage. La vie y était organisée comme au loft: une grande cuisine donnant sur le salon et la salle à manger, une cheminée ouverte, des canapés gigantesques… tout ici évoquait le repos et la tranquillité. Kate déambulait désormais dans la pièce, étudiant chaque détail de la décoration avec soin. Les cadres au mur, les objets déposés à droite à gauche, tout était fait avec beaucoup de goût._

« Tu aimes ?

- Beaucoup. Ça te ressemble.

- Tu veux voir l'étage ?

- Évidemment ! »

_Glissant ses doigts entre les siens, Rick entraîna sa compagne dans l'escalier et commença par lui montrer la pièce du fond, il lui ouvrit ainsi la porte avec un immense sourire sur le visage, impatient. L'endroit était comme un cocon… un immense espace de couleurs douces, de bois clairs et de tissus prenait forme sous les toits. Une grande bibliothèque aux étagères débordantes recouvrait l'un des murs de la pièce. Juste à côté, une immense fenêtre avait crée un petit renfoncement transformé par l'écrivain en banquette blanche recouverte de coussins. Une sorte de hamac était suspendu au plafond entre deux poutres apparentes, donnant à cet espace un charme presque enfantin. Dans un coin une petite table elle aussi entourée de coussins._

« C'est là que tu écris ?

- Ça dépend. Parfois ici, parfois dans le salon mais c'est sans doute ma pièce préférée.

- C'est vraiment magnifique.

- On a passé un temps fou avec Alexis ici.»

_Un mince sourire illumina le visage de Kate quand elle vit l'expression un brin nostalgique de son amant._

« Tu veux voir la suite ?

- Bien sûr. »

_Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore quand il l'attira contre lui pour continuer la visite. Beckett allait décidément adorer son séjour._

* * *

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_En attendant le premier épisode de la saison 5, voilà pour patienter dans la dernière ligne droite le dernier chapitre de cette fic !  
_

_J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et vous remercie une dernière fois pour tout votre soutien. Un merci spécial à Clémentine qui a eu la gentillesse de relire chacune de ces lignes.  
_

_Je reviendrai peut-être pour une autre fic en fonction de l'avis qu'elle me donnera sur mon brouillon ^^  
_

_Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture  
_

_Carapuce  
_

* * *

_Installés l'un contre l'autre sur la plage, Castle et Beckett savourait leur première soirée sous les étoiles._

« Hier on poursuivait Tyson et ce soir on regarde les étoiles au bord de la mer. Notre vie est complètement folle.

- C'est vrai.

- C'est très Nikki comme style tu sais ?

- On se demande bien pourquoi. »

_Amusée par ce soudain enthousiasme, elle embrassa doucement la joue de son partenaire avant de fermer les yeux. Bercée par les vagues et par les caresses sur sa peau, la jeune femme s'endormait peu à peu._

« On devrait y aller, tu tombes de sommeil.

- Je suis très bien là.

- N'es tu pas censée être l'adulte dans notre couple ? »

_Kate ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de le frapper mollement sur le torse pendant qu'il la soulevait dans les airs._

(…)

_Beckett rouvrit les yeux en sursauts, le souffle encore haletant. Son premier réflexe fut de tendre la main sur sa droite, cherchant le contact rassurant de son amant endormi. _

_Rien._

_Elle alluma la petite lumière de l'autre côté du lit et observa avec soulagement sa nouvelle chambre en bord de mer. L'absence de Castle l'inquiéta néanmoins et elle se leva en vitesse, remontant le couloir avec hâte. Kate le trouva dans la 'bibliothèque', installé par terre entre les coussins, l'ordinateur sur les genoux. Le jour se levait déjà par la fenêtre et il avait probablement passé toute la nuit ici._

_Castle mit plusieurs minutes à réaliser la présence de la jeune femme. Complètement absorbée par ce qu'il écrivait, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge intégrée lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de la nuit._

« Tu es déjà levée ?

- Tu n'es pas encore couché ?

- J'ai été inspiré.»

_La main tendue vers sa compagne, Rick l'invita à s'approcher alors qu'il posait son portable un peu plus loin. Elle le rejoignit sans grande conviction, s'asseyant près de lui. _

« Est-ce que tout va bien Kate ?

- Oui.

- Ton visage me dit le contraire.

- Mon visage a mal dormi. »

_Beckett paraissait fatiguée, énervée même. Castle se risqua malgré tout à la prendre dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux._

« Un cauchemar ? »

_La jeune femme hocha la tête pour toute réponse, complètement anesthésiée par ces caresses._

« Tu n'en avais pas fait depuis longtemps pourtant.

- Tu n'avais pas fait un truc stupide depuis longtemps.

- Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais plus ?

- Je sais »

_Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant en silence à ce qui allait suivre._

« Je n'étais pas là ce matin. Ça t'a inquiété ?

- Non. »

_La jeune femme était bien consciente qu'il avait mis le doigt sur la raison de sa mauvaise humeur mais se refusait à lui avouer. Elle n'avait pas passé une nuit sans lui depuis des mois et avait étonnamment arrêté de faire des cauchemars._

« Si tu m'offrais un café je suis sûre que ça irait mieux.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. »

_Il lui sourit avant d'embrasser son front et de l'aider à se relever, bien décidé à lui faire oublier ces mauvais souvenirs._

(…)

_Castle s'était replongé dans l'écriture peu après le petit déjeuner, visiblement très inspiré. Kate l'avait laissé faire, consciente que c'était sa manière de tirer un trait sur ces derniers jours. La jeune femme déambula un long moment sur la plage avant de revenir s'installer sur le ponton face à la maison des Rodgers. Elle resta un long moment à regarder les vagues s'échouer à ses pieds et n'entendit pas Martha arriver._

« Vous êtes bien soucieuse très chère.

-Martha ! Vous m'avez fait peur. »

_Un sourire réconfortant sur le visage, l'actrice vint s'installer tout près de Beckett, détaillant chaque trait de son visage._

« Richard est en vie, il va bien.

- Je le sais Martha.

- Alors qu'est ce qui vous angoisse ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec lui à célébrer la vie et votre anniversaire. »

_Kate sourit, la mère de son amant était décidément aussi douée que lui pour lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert._

« Il l'a poursuivi Martha, il n'a pas eu peur un instant, il… il m'a fait penser à un flic.

- Il vous suit depuis cinq ans déjà, il a forcément pris un peu de vous.

- Pas la bonne partie visiblement. »

_La comédienne ne répondit pas mais lui prit la main, attendant patiemment que Kate livre le fond de sa pensée._

« Il est parti à sa poursuite sans moi, sans renfort et aurait pu se faire tuer. Il n'aurait jamais dû en avoir la possibilité. Je l'ai laissé devenir mon partenaire alors qu'il aurait dû rester consultant. Simplement consultant.

- Vous n'auriez jamais pu le convaincre de rester à cette place.

- S'il ne m'avait pas suivi partout, vous n'auriez jamais risqué de le perdre Martha. »

_Enfin, elle comprenait où venait en venir Beckett. _

« Kate mon fils a pris sa décision seul, il est heureux dans sa vie professionnelle et, grâce à vous, dans sa vie personnelle. Il ne vous a pas attendu pour faire n'importe quoi bien au contraire, il s'est assagi à vos côtés. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

- Il n'a pas pensé à vous ou à Alexis. Il a foncé tête baissée. Il est devenu comme moi.

- Si ça vous inquiète à ce point parlez en avec lui Kate mais surtout n'allez pas imaginer que je vous tiens pour responsable de ses mésaventures. Au contraire, s'il est en vie c'est grâce à vous. »

_La jeune femme lança un regard reconnaissant à Martha, heureuse de la compréhension dont elle avait toujours su faire preuve à son égard. Elles restèrent silencieusement côte à côté pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour préparer le repas._

(…)

« Ça à l'air d'aller mieux.

-C'est vrai. »

_Sa mère et sa fille avaient à peine quitter la maison que Rick avait fondu sur Kate pour l'enlacer, glissant de tendres baisers dans son cou._

« Je t'ai vu discuter avec ma mère tout à l'heure, tu veux m'en parler ? »

_Kate se retourna vers son compagnon, glissant les mains sur son torse et jouant nerveusement avec le col de sa chemise. Castle la serra un peu plus, l'encourageant silencieusement._

« Je me suis revue à travers toi quand tu poursuivais Tyson.

- Je sais tout ça, je suis désolé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi, que tu deviennes comme un flic. Tu es différent, unique. »

_Il l'embrassa tendrement, touché par son honnêteté et la laissa poursuivre._

« Je ne veux pas avoir un jour à expliquer à ta mère et à ta fille que tu t'es fait tuer parce que tu as voulu me suivre dans mes enquêtes. Elles m'ont ouvert les bras, m'ont considérée comme l'une d'entre vous. Je ne veux pas qu'elles subissent ça.

- Je t'ai promis de faire plus attention.

- Je sais. Seulement parfois je me demande si tu fais bien de continuer à me suivre. »

_Castle stoppa aussitôt ses caresses et attrapa le menton de la jeune femme du bout des doigts, l'incitant à le regarder._

« On est partenaire Kate. Always. »

_Kate croisa son regard et répondit aussitôt._

« C'est trop facile d'utiliser ça. »

_Castle sourit de sa mauvaise humeur et embrassa rapidement son front._

« Je te promets de t'attendre la prochaine fois, tu pourras être stupide avec moi comme ça.

- Je ne ferai rien de stupide, je suis l'adulte dans notre couple.

- Je crois qu'on l'est à mi-temps.

- On est pas dans un de tes livres tu sais ? Tu ne peux pas t'inventer adulte responsable. »

_Il lui sourit longuement et Kate en profita pour observer minutieusement son amant. Malgré la fatigue qui marquait son visage, il rayonnait. Cheveux mal coiffés et chemise claire, cet air de vacances redonna le sourire à la jeune femme._

« Maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi tout ce week-end et tu ne pourras pas protester.

- Et ton livre ?

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu dire que tu ne devais pas protester ? »

_Elle ne protesta plus du week-end et s'en félicita à chaque seconde._

...

EPILOGUE

_Ils étaient arrivés chez Castle dans la matinée, bien décidés à profiter de leur dernière journée de repos. Téléphones éteints, ils avaient passé ces dernières heures blottis l'un contre l'autre sans pouvoir se détacher._

« Tu es sûre de vouloir dîner dehors ?

- Je croyais que tu avais réservé ?

- C'est le cas. »

_Castle s'approcha dangereusement de sa partenaire, la poussant contre le mur de l'entrée. Il posa ses grandes mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et captura ses lèvres fougueusement. Kate s'agrippa alors à son cou et répondit avec ardeur à cette étreinte improvisée._

« Je dois en conclure que tu n'as pas faim ? »

_Rick ne dit pas un mot et releva un sourcil pour toute réponse, affichant un mince sourire. Alors qu'elle se redressait pour l'enlacer à nouveau, Castle attrapa ses jambes et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Complètement allongé sur sa muse, il adopta sa voix la plus charmeuse pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille._

« J'ai toujours un cadeau à te donner. »

_Elle sourit et lui offrit un baiser furtif avant qu'il ne parte à la recherche de son présent._

« Joyeux premier anniversaire.

- Merci Rick. »

_Elle tenait entre ses doigts une boite en velours rouge à peine plus grande que sa main. Installée contre son amant qui l'entourait d'un bras, elle la fit tourner longuement avant de l'ouvrir avec appréhension._

_Quand elle posa les yeux sur son contenu, son cœur rata un battement. Complètement sous le choc, elle releva vivement la tête vers Castle qui l'observait attentivement. Il prit la parole sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir._

« Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble et tu frappes toujours à la porte pour que je vienne t'ouvrir, je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. »

_Kate reposa les yeux sur l'écrin de velours et détailla longuement son cadeau. Présenté comme un collier, les clés du loft s'étalaient devant elle, reliées par un magnifique porte clés gravé. Incapable de sortir de sa contemplation, elle semblait même avoir oublié de respirer._

« Je veux juste que tu puisses aller et venir comme bon te semble Kate. Maintenant, si tu te sens prête, je te proposerais volontiers de faire autre chose avec ces clés. »

_Elle sourit nerveusement avant d'oser le regarder à nouveau._

« Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps avant de me le demander.

- Je ne te forcerai pas la main Kate, j'irai à ton rythme.

- On passe tout notre temps ensemble. Je n'ai pas passé une nuit sans toi depuis des mois. Je crois… je crois qu'il va falloir être un peu courageuse.

- Si tu veux attendre encore j'attendrai. Je sais combien tout ça t'effraie parfois.

- Ce n'est pas les moments avec toi qui m'inquiètent.

- C'est l'idée qu'ils puissent s'arrêter un jour. »

_Elle hocha la tête pour l'approuver, à peine surprise qu'il puisse terminer ses phrases sans la moindre difficulté. Il la connaissait décidemment mieux que personne. Malgré tout, la jeune femme restait perturbée par la situation et elle se réfugia contre le torse de son homme, profitant de l'étreinte qu'il lui offrit aussitôt._

« On pourrait faire ça petit à petit, garder ton appartement un moment, comme un lieu de transition. On le gardera aussi longtemps que tu voudras. On peut s'installer au loft ou chercher un nouveau pied à terre, quelque chose qui nous ressemble à tous les deux !

- J'adore le loft. Il n'y a pas un endroit qui ait plus de charme que ton appartement.

- Alors on y amènera toutes les affaires que tu veux garder. On pourra même faire des travaux, changer la déco.

- Je me sens bien ici tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de tout bouleverser.

- Tant mieux Kate. C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi. »

_Beckett glissa ses bras dans le dos de son partenaire pour mieux profiter de sa chaleur et ferma les yeux, savourant ses caresses. Ils parlaient d'emménager ensemble et ça lui semblait être la chose la plus naturelle au monde lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras._

« On en a jamais parlé mais ma mère…

- Restera ici tant qu'elle le souhaitera. Elle est chez elle et ça ne changera certainement pas parce que j'arrive. »

_Castle ne put retenir un petit rire et embrassa le front de sa compagne._

« J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Tu viens de dire que tu t'installais avec moi.

- Si ta mère et ta fille sont d'accord uniquement.

- Tu vis déjà plus ou moins ici de toute façon. »

_La jeune femme se détendit peu à peu et jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de l'écrivain._

« Kate ?

- Mmm ?

- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment vivre avec moi ? »

_Beckett se redressa en prenant appui sur son torse pour l'observer. Ils échangèrent un regard intense, se plongeant dans un des conversations silencieuses dont ils avaient le secret. Après quelques secondes, elle lui offrit un sourire discret et passa un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses, venant s'installer sur lui. Kate saisit doucement le visage de son partenaire et se laissa aller contre son front. Plus que jamais elle semblait avoir besoin du contact et de la chaleur de son compagnon pour trouver enfin la force de parler._

« Dis oui. »

_Elle sourit contre lui et captura sensuellement ses lèvres_

« D'accord. _Murmura t-elle._

- D'accord ?

- D'accord. »

_Castle resserra ses bras autour de Kate et la plaqua contre son torse, dévorant son cou de baisers brûlants. Kate arrêta un instant de respirer, suspendu aux gestes de son compagnon. Il interrompit subitement son manège pour lui poser une dernière question._

« Quand ?

- J'ai deux mois de préavis

- Si tu savais ce que je me fiche du préavis. »

_Elle rit de son impatience et se laissa embrasser encore et encore, priant tous les dieux pour que cet instant ne cesse jamais._

_THE END  
_


End file.
